Curse of the Neo Monkey 2 The Return of Nor
by xthedarkone
Summary: Well you asked for it and here is is the sequal. They all thought the Curse had been lifed...they were wrong. He is back!
1. Prologue

The Universe is a strange and wonderful place, most people believe that it is nothing more but dead Space filled with stars and planets but the Universe is alive. It is a living thing, maybe not in the same way any human is alive but alive in a far more advanced way, the Universe is filled with life, billions of stars and Planets therefore the Universe in that way is too a living thing.

The Universe is also held within a balance, a fine line between good and evil. Everyone has it within them, a balance of both good and evil. No matter how good a person is there is always a hint of evil within them even if it is small it is there.

This was the case for one Ron Stoppable, who became cursed with having his evil sound awakened and personified in the form of Nor. Eventually it was the love Ron had for Kim Possible which allowed him to purify his evil side and regain control of his mind and body.

What no one knew at the time was that no good is without evil and when Ron disposed with his evil that great balance which keeps the Universe alive was threatened, for balance to be maintained every living thing within the Universe must be kept within that balance. The Universe being a living enterty then had two choices to make, allow itself to be destroyed in the disbalance or repair the problem, since no living thing would ever wish its self destruction the choice is easy but how could the Universe possibly repair this particular problem?

Simple, by recreating the lost evil, by bringing back Nor!


	2. Solo Mission

Authors Note: That's right I'm back I've had a nice break since finishing 'Black Flame Inferno' and I know I said I would do a new Kim Possible/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover but I have had requests for this and while working alone at work one day I just told myself the whole story. I can't really explain it but it all seemed to flow out so I'm not going to miss my chance to write it before I forget it all together. Now I understand my 'Prologue' was a bit short and quite confusing but I have high hopes for this sequel so I hope you all Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Kim Possible all rights belong to Disney (Man I've missed saying that lol)

Chapter 1 

**Solo Mission**

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could ALL please stand back behind the tape, this building has been secured and is not safe for entry…" Shouted the police officer as his colleagues surrounded the huge factory building, which within it lay a government satellite with the capability to control any computer. It's main purpose was to help the government control all of their computers by allowing them to be run through one super computer of course keeping something so powerful earth bound would be foolish so it was decided to send up this super computer into space where it would be safe from those who would wish to control it.

Prof. Dementor however was able to come into the knowledge of such a power computer and was now attempting to steal the super computer a day before it was due to launch.

It was ten 'o' clock at night and the crowd had gathered outside after the commotion had become known. The police had already made a perimeter and were waiting on their backup to arrive. Just then news vans soon arrived on seen and small groups or camera men, sound men and famous reporters scrambled out and around to certain points to all get a good angle of the held up building. "Gail Heathers here and we are outside a government owned facility where Prof Dementor is attempting to steal the newest Satellite the government were set to launch into space tomorrow. The Satellite contains the worlds most advanced super computers and has the ability to…" At that moment the blonde haired over make up wearing reporter heard the loud revving of a motor bike roll up alongside the huge building and allowed through the yellow tape by the police, she automatically recognised the black top and cargo pants "…and ladies and Gentlemen Team Possible has just arrived on the scene, something tells me this will be over very soon"

Within the building Prof Dementors highly trained goons had already tied up all the workers and taken them hostage which is what prevented the police from bursting in straight away. Now they were in the process of strapping cables to the super computer which took up an entire section of the satellite, they were planning to air lift the computer out the the huge hole in the roof which of course they had caused.

Prof Dementor continued to tap his foot on the floor impatiently as the work seemed to be taking forever. "What is taking sooooo long Hench man person!?" The short German accent echoed causing every hostage and henchman to flinch slightly.

"Sorry sir, we have one more cable to attach then we are ready to get out of here" Replied the biggest Henchman who looked over as the last cable was connected.

"Very strange…" Prof Dementor began rubbing his chin which was exposed by his helmet "…where is ferr line Possible? She is usually here by now to attempt to stop me and…" However before Dementor had a chance to finish a strange whistling sound seem to come from nowhere. It was soon realised to be the whistling of a throwing star which flew around the giant room and sliced through every single cable the henchmen had attached to the super computer.

Dementor followed the star continue to spin as it returned to its point of origin, that being the hand of non other then Ron Stoppable who had found a window looking down on the crime at hand. Ron was wearing his normal mission gear except for on difference, a belt seemed to be across his chest however Dementor could not make out what the belt was connected to on Ron's back. Before Dementor could say anything Ron cut him off. "You know I'm getting tired of you so called 'evil geniuses' stealing all the time, you're not exactly proving how smart you all are" Ron said with his usually tone of banter.

"Ah it is only the baffoony side-kick…" Dementor said with little worry in his tone as he turned back to his men "…keep and eye out, he is only the distraction Ferr line Possible will be around somewhere" With that the Henchmen took guard, expecting the teen hero to jump out of any shadow.

"First of Dementor…"Ron interrupted "…read the tabloids, I'm her partner now and another thing, Kim isn't here today she is sick and I told her to take it easy"

That news brought a sick smile to Dementors face "Ah Ha a rare illness has taken Ferr Line Possible and now threatens her very life and you must continue to fight in her honour correct!?" He shouted causing Ron to simply raise and eyebrow.

"Errr dude no, she has a slight cold and I didn't want her straining herself on such an easy mission" He replied crossing his arms.

"Easy Mission…!!" Dementor quoted "…Look around Stoppable you are out numbered!!" Ron simply looked around the dozen or so henchmen and smirked.

"Maybe, but you guys are out matched cause I have this" With that Ron held the throwing star he had used to break the cables, which cause Dementor and his minions to burst out laughing.

That little star will not help you at all it is pathetic!!" Dementor continued laughing Ron however was not swayed.

"Thing is Dementor, like me there is more to this 'little star' then meets the eye" With that the Star began to glow and soon transformed into a shinning sword which everyone couldn't help but be in awe of the weapon. When the sword stopped glowing Ron held it out in front of himself "Dementor this is known as the Lotus Blade, and it's gonna help me take you butt to jail!"

Dementor then formed a T with this hands " Woah hold on a minute time out, when did you get the sword with the changing of the shapes?!" He asked frantically.

"It's relativity new look we've done this joke before can we just get on with it?" Ron asked. Causing Dementor to blow steam from his eyes.

"Very well! HENCHMEN GET HIM! GET RON STOPPABLE!!" With that Ron leapt into the air and land gracefully in front of the hostages, with a quick strike of his sword the ropes holding them were cut.

Without needing telling they innocent captives ran for the nearest exit as Ron looked at the opposing henchmen, he raised the Lotus Blade and it began to glow once again as it took the form of a Bo Staff and smiled smugly "I don't want to hurt you all too bad so I think a staff will do"

With that insult the henchmen attacked, Ron charged them and leapt into the air so as he landed within a circle of goons. As soon as he landed he spun his staff around and took out the ones behind as soon as they hit the ground another cam rushing from Ron's right to which he responded by jumping in the air a spin kicking the oncoming danger, after performing a 180 spin and landing he saw that the man that was behind was about to punch him straight in the face, Ron quickly dashed to one side and used the bow to trip over the henchmen causing him to land on the first one Ron had taken down. Soon Ron felt two huge arms grab him from behind in a bear hug as another henchmen charged him from the front. Ron threw out his legs and kicked the front goon in the stomach, while he was winded Ron threw his head back and crashed with the goons head that was holding him and used those moments to throw him off and into the man still holding his stomach from Ron's kick.

Those two soon landed in their own small pile in front of the blonde haired young man, Ron stood there proud of his work as another big goon snuck up behind him with a club ready to knock young Stoppable out. Until however the goon saw felt the bo sweep from under his feet as Ron spun round and took the ground from under him. The thud was enough to knock the man out leaving only Prof Dementor left who now stood nervously among the unconscious bodies of his employees.

"It's over Dementor I think you just better give up" Ron said as the Bo Staff returned to its sword form in Ron's hand.

"Not today Buffoon…!" Shouted Dementor as he pulled out a energy gun and fired, Ron replied by taken the Lotus Blade and slashing the oncoming blast causing it to dissipate into nothing. Before the mad German could take another shot Ron charged him and with a small leap kicked the gun from Dementors hand the force of which caused him to fall to the ground in shock at Ron's skills "…it appears the rumours I've heard about you are true…" Dementor said causing Ron to arch an eyebrow "…you have some how improved, I thought it was some kind of joke but….but there is something different about you" He said still as Ron took the sword and placed it in the sheeth which was held on his back, which answered Dementors earlier question on what the belt across his chest was holding.

"Yeah, it's called Mystical Dragon Power and it rocks out loud another thing that rocks is sending criminals like you to prison" Ron replied as Dementor gulped nervously, he had lost to the once clumsy buffoon side-kick Ron Stoppable.

Meanwhile outside the facility the news reports continued to report on the situation along with Gail Heathers "It has been roughly 20 minutes since Ron Stoppable entered the building and although the hostages escaped a few moments ago with no Kim Possible in sight I'm beginning to wonder if this will be the side-kicks last solo mission without the teen hero at his side and…." At the point the main doors burst opened and out walked all of the henchmen all bound together in a line by robes with Dementor coming up the rear followed by Ron Stoppable who held a very proud smile on his face. "…Ladies and Gentlemen Ron Stoppable has done it, he has secured Dementor and all his men, the crisis it seems is over"

After getting all the shots they needed of Dementor and his goons being placed into the police van the reporters noticed that Ron had finished filling in the Police Chief on the details and was now heading back towards his bike. The reporters surrounded him with cameras and microphones pointing at him from all angles. "Ron Stoppable, Gail Heathers congratulations on stopping Dementor" Gail was the first in with her microphone.

"Errr thanks Gail" Ron said, remembering Gail from many other times he had been interviewed by her. She soon continued with her 'interview'.

"Ron I notice there is no Kim Possible with you today, have the two of you had problems? Is Ron Stoppable free and single again?" That cause Ron to blush slightly then chuckle to himself.

"No Kim just has a bit of a cold that's all and I didn't want her straining herself" That earned Ron a collected 'awww' from the reporters he then climbed on his bike and before putting on his helmet said "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go and kiss my sick girlfriend goodnight" and with that Ron put on his helmet and drove off into the night.

Meanwhile 2 hours away in Middleton Kim Possible sat in her bed with a bowl of chicken soup. Monique had come to give her friend some company and the two had watched the news on t.v in Kim room until they heard Ron say to the reporter "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kiss my sick girlfriend goodnight"

The two girls 'awwwed' at that statement as they watched Ron ride away Monique switched off the t.v and turned to Kim. "Girl you are sooooo lucky having a bf like Ron"

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at this and nodded "Yeah I know…" Kim was then cut off by a sneeze into her hanky which Monique quickly replacing it. "…thanks Mon" She said as Monique rested her hand on her shoulder.

"S'ok Kim, well listen I better be setting off home, hope you feel better soon" With that Monique left leaving Kim to sit and wait for her promised kiss goodnight.

Midnight had just passed and Kim was still sat in her bed waiting for the kiss which Ron promised her on public television. Soon Kim's mum walked past her door and noticed Kim still awake and she peered her head in "Kim it's late you should get some rest"

Kim looked over to her mother in the doorway and smiled "It's OK mum Ron's coming over to wish me goodnight"

"But Kim it's the middle of the night Ron probably went home, I'll bet after that tough mission he is exhausted, what makes you think he is defiantly coming?" As soon as Ann Possible said that, the familiar sound of Ron's bike could be heard outside rolling up the driveway.

Ann returned her gave to Kim who was smug about being right as she said "Because he said he would". Ann Smiled and went down stairs greeting Ron as he passed her at the stairs. As he entered Kim's room he saw that she had blown into a lot of tissues and consumed about 3 bowls of chicken soup "Nice job out there today Ron" She said with a sniff at the end "but I believe you owe me something"

Ron smiled as he knew what she was talking about, "That's why I'm here KP" Ron said approaching her bed he sat next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek "How you feeling then?" He asked as Kim lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm feeling better now Ron thanks" Kim soon clasped her hand on Ron and just like that fell asleep. When Ron realised he simply chuckled, she stayed up all that time just to wait for him to come and kiss her goodnight and he had. He simply lay her head on the pillow and give her bed a quick clean up of the discarded tissues and left making as least noise as he could. Little did he know things were going to change in a way that will make Ron need Kim, more then anything.


	3. The Return of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible are any characters related…except maybe Nor I guess.

Chapter 2 

**The Return of Darkness**

It has been a year since the Curse of the Neo Monkey consumed Ron Stoppable and transformed him into Nor, however it took the purity of the love Ron felt towards Kim to dissolve him of the curse and unleash the Mystical Dragon Power that rid Monkeyfist of his curse. Lord Monty Fiske was now held in a Mental institute for the crimanlly insane, with all his rant of Monkey powers and becoming the monkey king the police seemed to think it was a fitting place for him (little did they know that all Monkeyfist spoke was the truth and not insane babble). Drakken also was in a high security prison and was kept under constant watch vowing to one day get revenge on Kim Possible and her baffoon side-kick/boyfriend who was the reason for his capture.

Another individual that had been touched by the events involving the curse, was former member of team Go and femme fetal master thief Shego. After all the years of helping Drakken he had planned to destroy her when he had taken control of the world, the only way she could redeem herself was to help Kim defeat Nor and get Ron back.

The temple of the Onyx Monkey where Ron first attained the curse had been in rubbles for the past year. The ground was still disturbed from when the huge building sank back into it after Ron destroyed the Onyx Monkey Statue.

Not far from the ruins there was a clearing, the last people two walk here were non other then Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable when they first arrived in the jungle and left their bike to go on foot. Now however the large opened area was being occupied by a jet, not just any jet but the Global Justice prototype'Steel Dragon Ex' fighter which Ron had 'loaned' to Shego to help her get away from the capture after her wounds were healed. Shego had always seen this high permormance Jet as a 'gift' from Ron to herself and she decided to treasure it and had done so by customizing it to match her green and black spandix.

Now however Shego simply lay out on the wing of 'her' jet and stared into the night sky, she couldn't help admit how beautiful the stars could look in a place like this. She rested both her hands behind her head and let her mind wander until she soon began imagining a pair of arms wrapping round her as she felt her head being rested on a red Jersey, she raised her head and followed the body upto the head. As she caught a glimpse of those blonde locks she snapped back into the reality that she shared the wing of this jet with no one but herself and the cool night air. She then slipped off one of her gloves revealing a bandage on her hand. The bandage was worn slightly and looked as though it had been removed and put back on time and time again, which it had been it was the same one that Ron had wrapped around her hand back when they last were together on the hospital roof. She held this hand up infront of her face and sighed as she said to herself. "Well Shego, it looks like you're still crushing on Stoppable" She continued to gaze up into the stars and wonder what her life with Ron as her boyfriend would be like. At first she believed Ron would get her to stop being a villainous side-kick, then would move on to ask her to join the world saving buisness. It was thinking of all this she realised one thing "I wonder if Kimmie knows how lucky she is?" She asked herself with a sigh as she let her eyes slowly close as she nodded off under the stars.

Shego was then bruptly awoken by what she could only describe as a sonic boom, as she opened her eyes and look for the location of the noise she noticed a bolt of light in the sky. "Oh a shooting star" She said to herself until she then began rubbing her chin "but what kind of shooting star breaks the sound barriar?" Her question was soon answer as she noticed the thing she believed to be a falling star had entered the atmosphere and was plumeting towards the earth.

It crashed with an impact that caused the ground to shake beneth Shegos Jet, "Woah what on earth was that!?" Shego demanded herself expecting to some how answer her own question. She saw that whatever had landed was only a short run from her position and she knew she had to check it out.

She set off through trees and bushes making her was as fast as she could to reach the crash site. When she arrived all that welcomed her was a cloud of smoke and dust, cupped her hand over her eyes to try and see into the centre. She saw a figure appear within, the outline of which she reckonised. "Sto…Stoppable?" She shouted into the smog hoping for some reply.

In that moment something happened which caused Shegos heart to freeze in fear, as soon as she called for Ron the smoke began to twist and whistle around her in a fashion that had happened to her only once before a year ago on a highway in the mountains when she went up against Nor. "No" Was all she uttered as the figure stepped forward so as she could make out its details.

She reckonised the pale skin, the black Hair and the red eyes instantly as it smiled sickly back at her and said "So close….but WRONG!!"

Shego could only stand in shock almost feeling dwafted to be back in his presents. H…How I…this isn't possible…" Shego said in a stammer "…you can't be back, YOU JUST CAN'T!!"

Nor simply chuckled at her displayed disbeleaf, "Yet, it is and I'am!" Nor answered both of Shego's statements with a cocky grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as Nor turned his back to her and gazed into the night sky.

"I'm just here to settle things with Ron, that's all" Nor began to walk off but Shego jumped into his path and held her arms open to block him.

"Hold on a second Nor I…" It was then that Nor's statement sunk into Shego's mind "…wait a minute what do you mean 'settle things with Ron'? You ARE Ron…aren't you?" Shego was getting freaked now as Nor began to chuckle again.

"Apart of me is still Ron but as far as bodies go. This one is ALL mine!" Nor couldn't help but smile as Shego covered her mouth in shock at this revelation.

"H…How is that Possible!?" Shego demanded, Nor simply smirked and continued to make his way, as he passed her he said.

"It's complicated, now if you'll excuse me I have to get going" Nor then again carried on walking with his back to Shego suggesting he was in no way worried about any sort of sneak attack. It was then Shego got mad and imflamed her hands in her go team glow.

"NOT SO FAST NOR!!" Her loud demand caused Nor to stop in his tracks and turn his head only slightly so that he may see the black haired vixon and the look of anger she displayed. "You're going nowhere! I'm stopping you here and NOW!!"

Nor simply bagan laughing at this statement as he turned all the way around to face the attractive pale skin who stood before him "I believe we have tried that already and I beat you then too, but if you want me to throw you around for a third time then bring it!" With that Shego charged with a fist clenched she threw a punch however Nor caught it with no trouble. As soon as he had her he began to increase his grip on her fist until it became too much to bare and she dropped to one knee in agoney. Nor looked down on her and displayed a sickening smile as he said "You look good in that position, maybe we could out that other hand to better use…" He paused to point her attention to his groan "…and your mouth!"

Shego gasped at what Nor was suggesting and soon found enough strengh to throw a foot towards his head, however Nor simply caugh that with his spare hand, without effort Nor spun the former Team Go member around in circles before releasing and sending the helpless Shego hurtling through the woods and draging along the ground.

When she stopped she slowly tried getting to her feet but only made it to one knee before Nor was again infront of her, he used her own knee as leverage to spring himself in the air and plant his foot directly into her chest causing her to soar a foot off the ground . She looked back to see she was about to collide with the old temple wall, she braced herself for the impact but all of a sudden time seemed to slow down as Shego saw that Nor had some how caught up with her and continued to pass her.

Nor intercepted Shego, before she could even hit the wall Nor met her with an uppercut which sent her soaring into the air. When Shego opened her eyes she saw that she was now a good 15 feet in the air, surely Nor couldn't get her here and she could use her air time to recooperate. However Nor once again surprised her as she looked up to find him above with both hands above his head clenched into fists. He struck Shego down and it impacting like a jackhammer.

Shego plummeted towards the ground and crashed through the temple walls and into the old ruins with nothing but to cold hard rock floor to cushion her. She tumbled and rolled her body limp like a rag doll as she barreled along. She finally stopped and tried to regain her posture. Her entire body shuck feriously as she attempted to stand but she had used all her energy trying to stay concious and had non left to move her body.

As Nor landed down a few feet away from his opponent Shego felt helpless, she had no energy to defend herself. She could feel a tear trickle down her face as she believed her life to be over, Nor was approaching and she was certain he was going to kill her.

Her heart seemed to stop as Nor footsteps did, she braced herself for the end but it was a surprise to feel Nor rest his hand gently on her head and begin to stroke her hair. As he brushed slowly he spoke in a strangly calm tone "I could destroy you right now Shego, you know that right? But I think I can use you still…" Nor spun her so that she lay flat on her back then knelt over her picking the helpless woman up by the scruff of her jumpsuit so that her face was an inch from his "…I want you to do me a little favor"

A new day was breaking and the cold which had gripped Kim Possible from her missions had passed and she was all set for another day at school. Kim had already gotten dressed and had her breakfast and was now in her room after packing her bag. Kim simply sat infront of her mirror combing her hair waiting to be picked up by her boyfriend.

There was a knock at the door , the catchy beat tipped Kim off that it was Ron she hurried downstairs and answered it to find her old friend staring back at her. "Ready to go?" Ron asked as he noticed Kim looking around him.

"Where's your bike?" Kim asked with concern. Usually Ron would pick her up on his bike and ride her to school, so the fact it wasn't here made her concerned to weather it was ok.

Ron chuckled warmly and replied " well I left it at home I thought we could walk to school, you know like we used to"

Kim couldn't help but smile at this, she grabbed her bag and laced her arm around Ron's saying "a walk sounds Awsome Ron"

With that the young couple went hand in hand towards school taking in every wonderful sight that graced them on this beautiful day. Kim soon turned her attention to Ron whos head seemed to be up in the clouds, Kim rarly saw him this focused so simply had to ask "You ok Ron? You've been really quite"

Ron brought his attention to her and smiled "I'am fine KP, it's just since last night I've been feeling something…weird"

Kim rasied an eyebrow "weird? Like how?" She asked eerily.

Ron looked up and his eyes snapped wide open and said in a more paniced tone "like the steel dragon EX fighter that GJ lost is gonna come crashing down!!"

Kim rested a hand on her hip "wow that was accurate" she said with a giggle, however Ron grabbed her head and spun it in the direction he was looking in. Kim gasped as she saw that the Fighter jet in question was in fact plummeting towards the ground at great speeds. Ron and Kim quickly jumped out of the ships path moments before in crashed in the middle of the road and dragged along the ground for 15 feet before coming to a stop.

The advanced jet was in scraped and dented with smoke venting out of the excausts. Kim and Ron rushed over and went to work on opening the main hatch, in doing so smoke burst out briefly but after being wave away it was revealed that Shego was the pilot of the steel dragon EX and was now fighting to stay concoius. Kim quickly turned on her Kimunicator and as Wade's image appeared she argently barked " Wade we need an ambulance and call Global Justice, tell them we found their Jet"

While Kim was calling Wade, Ron gently pulled Shego out of the weckage and lay her on the ground. "Shego, are you ok? What happened?" Ron asked in a worried tone as he wondered weather this could have anything to do with the strangness he has been feeling.

Without warning Shego grabbed Ron's shirt and brough his face as close to hers as she was able to shout "IT'S NOR! HE'S BACK!!"


	4. Back to School

**Chapter 3**

**Back to School**

In the mountains of Yamanuchi there is a great temple, a temple that was carved into the rocks of this holy place by a mighty warrior using a legendary weapon. Now however these anciant grounds were now litered with the unconcious bodies od countless ninja who tried defending their home…and failed. The buildings of old had been desimated and now eaither displayed countless scrapes and holes or had collapsed completely.

The only building still untouched by this battle so far was the central building that was not only the former resting place of the great Lotus Blade that carved the very school but had now been landmarked by the pupils as being the grounds for the battle that took place a year earliar between Nor, Kim and Shego.

Within these old walls stood the schools top two students along with their Sensai, it was all as it was back then with the three warriors awaiting for the arrival of their intruder as they were forced to hear the screams of their fellow ninja fall to the hand that made its way ever closer to their position.

"How has this happened Sensai?" Asked the black haired Japanesse beauty known as Yori who sqwinted at the sound of more of her friends being taken down by the intruder.

"It is Nor Yori…he has returned!" This news caused both Yori and her brother Hirotaka to gasp.

"But how is this possible sensai!?" Hirotaka demanded.

However before Sensai had a chance to reply a silence gloomed from outside as the familiar footsteps echoed from outside.

As the three highly trained ninja prepare themselves they couldn't help but feel their heartbeats pick up another beat with each passing step taking by this known intruder.

Just as the creeping steps became their loudest they stopped, only briefly as at that moment the doors were forced from their hinges and was sent hurtling across the room only to land infront of yamanuchi's finest.

Looking back at the empty doorway they saw the sight of Nor, his pale skin and black hair were as familiar as the burning red eyes that could stare like lasers.

Nor took a scan of the room and indeed reckonised where he was he knew this location very well, he also knew of the three who were stood in his path. With a simple smile Nor cracked he looked on saying.

"Well Well, isn't this nice? It's been a year and we're all still in good health" He continued to gaze around the room until he saw the hating eyes of Yori cursing his very soul "Yori, good to see YOU especially. What, no hug?"

Yori clenched her teeth as tight as she could at the very thought of being in this creatures arms "Stay away from me you evil beast!!" She barked at him, only to be replied by the sound of his laughter.

"How can I do that when I'm about to defeat you all?" Ron continued to glare at her with flithy intentions in mind.

Seeing this Hirotaka intervined "You have no chance against all three of us Nor! Just face it you're going to…"

"Do not underestiate him Hirotaka!" Sensai's voiced sliced through the air killing Hirotaka's confident monologue "He is incredibly powerful and we must combined our efforts in order to defeat him!"

With a quick bow Hirotaka replied "Yes Sensai" with the highest respect in his tone which caused Nor to simply chuckle.

"How cute a master and his pupil such a bond is stronger then any other. Well if you wish to fight together…then you will fall together as master and pupil" Nor began to crack out into a manic laugh which burned the three ninja warriors to their cores.

When it became too much to bare the three took on individual firm fighting stances. Seeing this new focus applied Nor soon stopped and allowed his face to drop to a more serious form.

A few moments passed until after a breeze whistle through the room the three charged.

Sensai reached into his sleeves and pulled out a handful of Kunias and hurled them towards Nor who simply caught each one and hurled them back at his three opponents. Yori and Hirotaka were able to dodge however Sensai age began to show as the Kunai cut through his robes and caused him to crash to the ground.

Not having time to aid there fallen teacher the two continued on.

Yori lunged towards Nor with her fist clenched as tight as she could bare, Nor's reflexes were too much though as he simply darted to his right causing the young female ninja fall past him.

However now Nor had dashed into Hirtotaka's line of attack, as time seemed to slow down Nor simply smirked and grabbed Hirotaka's fist as it was intchs from his face and used the young mans own leverage to spin him round until eventually throwing him into Yori.

That impact caused them both to lose concoiusness. Nor returned his attention back to the old man.

He slowly approached the seemingly helpless old man and raised his hands over his head clasping them together Nor threw his whole waight into his blow however was stopped by what he could only describe as a green electrical barrier.

Sensai held his hands up high defending himself as a hard as he could.

Nor surveyed this field green energy and smiled as if he had finally meet an opponent he would have to sweat on until he remembered that there was a reason he came back to earth.

"Hmm this is an interesting trick, I wonder how many times I can bash this before it breaks"

With that Nor began pounding his fists into the shield each blow became more powerful then the next.

Sensai could feel every pound of Nors fist and couldn't help but feel a strain build up on his body as he defended himself as best he could, he was not the young warrior he once was and it was beginning to show.

It didn't take long for the wise old man to collapse under the pressure, with one last thunderous blow from Nor Sensai dropped to the ground and lost conciousness along with his pupils.

Nor gazed down at the beaten old man he saw him as in disgust at how easy it all was taking down everyone at the so called ninja school.

"You're pathetic old man, it is only fitting though that such a weakling would teach others to be weak like him!" Nor's words were sharpe and bitter as he spat them on the frial old man.

It was then he heard commotion behind him in the form of Yori picking her shaking body up off the floor and opening her fighting fans and taking on a weak fight posture gazed at the intruder in disgust to say.

"Do not speak to Sensai with such disrespect you evil monster!!" Yori had never used such a tone to her memory but at this very moment she didn't care about her fomal manners, all that mattered was saving the man she had admired all her life and who had treated her and all the other students as his children. He did not deserver to be spoken at in such a way.

Nor raised an eyebrow at this surprising turn around for the young female ninja.

"Well Well this IS interesting, you have a lot of strengh in you…" Nor paused to look back at the old Sensai "…I can see you one day even surpassing this old fool…"

"…THAT'S ENOUGH!" Screamed Yori as she grew more impatiant with Nors insults. With that out burst, the smirk on the dark beings face had faded and Nor approached Yori with a new sick smile on his face.

"Very well then. Let us continue, and I'm going to have A LOT of fun with you!"

Yori could only watch as the dark shadow of her opponent loomed over her she had to fight. It is all she could do now, until her last breath.

Back at Middleton midday had past and Kim and Ron were awaiting in the the hospital waiting room. After avoiding being hit by a jet fighter and hearing the news they had heard there was no way there were able to try a day of school without checking up on this.

Kim was sat down on a bench twidling her thumbs. She remembered more then most about Nor and the pain he brought, the idea tht he could be back sent shivers down her spine.

She soon turned to the one effected most by the events of the previous year Ron Stoppable. Ron was standing by a nearby window watching the world pass by while being engulfed into his own little world.

No one could think this to be impossible more then him, after all Nor was him they were one in the same. The idea that there was another him out there in the form of that monster he once became was driving him insane. What made it worse was the fact that the only person who seemed to know anything was lying out cold in a hospital.

Kim approched her boyfriend and took his hand in her own and stroked it lightly.

"What do you think it is?" She asked expecting him to actaully know.

"I don't know Kim, I mean could Shego be wrong?" Ron asked with hope but was soon frowning again as he saw Kim shake her head.

"I don't think so Ron, I mean Shego was pretty shaken up, I don't think that she could that up"

Ron stared at the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"I thought so" Was all Ron said as his face seemed to drop again, however Kim cupped her hands under Rons chin and lifted his vision back towards her own.

"I know this is weird but we're gonna get to the bottom of what is going on as soon as Shego wakes up ok?" Kim smiled as she saw Ron reply to her with his own warm smile.

After waiting for so long a nurse came out into a waiting room writing onto a notepad until she spotted Kim and Ron.

"Are you the ones who brought the pale skin girl in?" She asked as the two left eachother gaze to approach her.

"Yeah that's us…" Kim kindly replied. "…How is she?" Kim asked quickly want to know what was going on straight away.

"She is awake and we have some officers watching the door though, she is a criminal after all, but I'm to understand you wanted to speak to her?" The nurse asked as she pushed her glasses up from the brim of her nose.

"Yeah we do. Can we go in now" Kim asked seeing in the corner of her eye Ron was getting restless.

After receiving the Nurses nodding head reply them the two moved quickly to Shegos room.

When they arrived they saw that Dr Director from Global Justice had already dismissed the officers at the door and replaced them with global Justice agents. When she saw the team approach her she was happy to welcome them.

"Ah Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable good to see you weren't hurt by the accident. We have taken back our jet, how on earth Shego got her hands on it we'll never know"

No one noticed Ron hold a nervous look on his face or tug on his collor for a few moments as he remembered it was him who gave Shego the jet to make her escape.

"Well she is here now and you have you jet back…" Kim replied "…so can we speak to her?" Kim asked trying her best to get into that room as soon as possible.

"Whatever for she lost control of her stolen jet and crashed, what more do you need to know?" Dr Director asked.

"So Shego hasn't told you?" After seeing the directors blank face Kim continued "She told us that Nor was back"

Dr Directors face dropped at this news as she looked over towards Ron who had turned his frowning face towards the floor.

"But how can that be?" She asked "Ron is here and looks like his normal safe"

"That is what we're here to find out if we could speak to Shego I think we can get to the bottom of this" Kim replied. Dr Director rubbed her chin until she came up with her answer.

"Very well but make it quick" After a quick nod Kim entered the room with Ron following.

As the two enter the room it was occupied by a single bed a t.v and two chairs. Shego heard the two enter and slowly opened her eyes to greet them.

"Well if it isn't Team Possible hey there Kimmie cup oh and Ron too I've been keeping track of you, that was some serious butt kicking you did of Dementors goons" Kim scowled at this sudden interest Shego took in her boyfriend as they sat down at eiather side of her bed.

"Shego lets just get striaght to the point. You said Nor was back, what did you mean? Kim asked as Shego coughed and chuckled weakly.

"Exactly what I meant, he IS back. Cause let me tell you something, these injuries weren't done by that crash. It was him" As she finished a shudder seem to rush through her body as she looked down to her covers as the image of Nors smile remain, scarred in the back of her mind.

Kim quickly asked "Shego we need to know…" however she was soon interupted by Ron who had gotten off his chair and was now standing an inch away from Shegos face as he grew impatiant.

"Where is he!?" Ron barked. Shego froze as her memories of Nor being this close to her rushed back to the surface of her mind.

"I..I..I..D…Don't know he just let me go so I could tell you he was back that's all" Kim saw that Shego was terrified and figured out why and understood. It was the same way she felt when she last saw Nor back when she was forced to fight him and he had strung her up by her neck…and enjoyed it.

She place her hands on Ron shoulders and eased him back. "Calm down Ron she doesn't know"

Ron soon settled down and headed for the door Kim watched him leave and turned to Shego saying "Thanks for the help Shego, we'll take it from here" and soon followed suit.

However before Rons hand could grab the doorknob Shego spoke again. "He's different from before" Ron turned back to Shego who was staring out of her window as the sun beamed in.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but he isn't the same as before. There's a new essence to him, as if he's evolved into something more then human. He's a LOT more powerful then before…" She then turned back to Ron with tears forming in her eyes. "…Ron you HAVE to stop him!" She said in an almost pleading tone.

"I will…" he replied "…I promise" With that Ron left the room along with Kim.

As they walked out Kim saw that Ron was in a bad way, the way he had snapped at Shego really wasn't like him. Kim rested her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked as Ron turned his attention to her from the floor.

"How did this happan Kim? I was supposed to have destroyed this evil how was Nor able to return?" Kim cupped her hands under Ron's cheek and brought his vision directly into her own.

"I don't know Ron, but what I do know is that we WILL find Nor and take him down, ok? I believe in you and I know between the two of us we can beat him" That was enough to get a smile from Ron.

After a small kiss between the two Kim began to ask.

"Now we just have to figure out where he is, we need to think like he does. Where would HE go?" Hearing that Rons eyes shot open in shock as he came to an astonishing conclusion.

"Yamanuchi" He whispered loud enough for Kim to hear.

"What?" She asked again.

"YAMANUCHI! Nor has gone to the Yamanuchi school we have to get there now!" Ron shouted which caught the attention of Dr Director and the two global Justice agents.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Think about it KP whenever I have a problem like this it is always the first place I go, that is where Nor is I promise!"

With that Kim put on her game face. "Ok then let's go"

After over hearing the two Dr Director approached them. "Can we help out?" She asked.

"Yeah you can get Ron and I a ride" Kim said urgently, after a nod from the Global Justice head the two rushed home to get ready for the mission of their lives.

A few hours later and thanks to the advanced jets of Global Justice Kim and Ron had landed in Japan and were now in the midset of walking though the secret passageway that lay behind a water fall in the mountains of Yamanuchi.

The two were wearing their mission gear. Ron had decided not to bring the Lotus Blade seeing as how Nor was after it once before he did not wish to give him a chance to obtain it again.

Kim was wearing her updated mission gear of a purple top and the black pants with the fingerless gloves.

Ron being the hasty of the two was rushing ahead. "Ron wait up will ya" Kim shouted on. It was then she noticed that Ron had reached the end and had stopped, she assumed he was waiting for her but as she arrived she saw what had stunned her boyfriend into moitionlessness.

It was the Yamanuchi school destroyed. Barely few buildings remained standing thoughs that did were eaither on fire of almost destroyed themselves.

Ron looked on in horror and whimpered the on word that was able to creep out of his mouth.

"No"


	5. Family Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**Family Reunion**

"No!"

Was all that whispered past the lips of Ron Stoppable as he lay his eyes upon the ruins that was once the amazing temples of Yamanuchi.

These legendary buildings that were carved by a great warrior were now left as nothing more then a large patch of rubble.

When Kim finaly caught upto Ron and gazed upon the ruins that had captured her boyfriend in a state of shock she covered her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping her lungs.

"Ron I'm…..I'm so sorry" was all Kim could utter as she rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

Ron didn't stand there long as he ran across the rope bridge towards the once great school. He entered through the gates which had be completely destroyed and were now barely hanging off their hinges.

He ran into the centre screaming for the ones he knew at the school.

"SENSAI? HIROTAKA….YORI!!!!!!!!!"

Kim sooned followed in and grabbed Ron's shoulder to calm him down.

"Ron please calm down, you're not going to help anyone in this state!" As Ron turned to Kim he was breathing hard and gazed into her eyes.

"Kim I…." However before the Ron could say anything else he heard a voice that chilled both himself and Kim to their cores, a voice so frightning and so…familier.

"You know you two better keep it down….you could wake the dead"

The two searched for the origin of the voice until they found it. Pearched upon the flag pole of the central temple which was still standing was the smiking face of Nor.

"NOR!!" The two shouted in unison as they saw the menace looking down at them with his face still smug and proud of his handywork.

"That's my name" He replied as sydistic as ever, he certainly had not lost his flare for being sinister.

"What have you done!?" Ron demanded as Nor started to chuckle at the display around him.

"Oh you know, just warming up for the main event" He said as his chuckling continued.

"Main Event?" Kim repeated "What are you talking about?" She asked as Nor slowy turned his attention to the teen hero.

"As always KP you are in the way and NEVER on track of the plot at the beginning of the story. The main event is good ole Ron Stoppable!"

That caused the two to gasp in shock.

"You mean you did this….because you were bored!" Ron demanded which was enough to send Nor into a frenzy of laughter.

"AHAHAHAAAA. Bingo Ron, you always could tell what I was thinking" Nor mocked as Ron clenched his fist and teeth.

"Where is Sensai and Yori!?" Ron demanded through his teeth as his fist began to shake with all the pressure Ron was applying to them.

"Well the annoying old man is…" Nor then paused to reach behind him for a few seconds as he pulled out the beaten elder and held him up by the crown of his head which caused Ron and Kim to gasp in horror at the state he was in as Nor continued "Right Here! Ahahaha"

As Nor began laughing he threw Sensai off the buildingwith no regard for his safety.

Ron took off as fast as he could until he reached where Sensai were to hit and taking one mighty leap grabbed him in mid air and landed on his backside in a crashing slide.

When the two stopped so did Nor's laughter. He simply stared at the the two on the ground with the first serious expression he had shown since he had gotton back to earth.

"You have changed Stoppable!" Nor said in a flat tone of voice.

"Yeah I've grown a little" Ron replied in his best attempt to keep is calm laid back attitude but for the first time in his mission life….it wasn't working. "Now where is Yori!? TELL ME!!" Ron screamed as Nor returned to his sickening smile again.

"Oh 'that' one? She is other there" Nor replied directing his vision towards a large piller that had been wedged into one of the temple roofs in a crucifix like way. There Yori was battered and beaten her clothes totally torn to the point where only her womanhood was left covered. The rest unfortunatly was torn and shredded away.

Kim held her hands other her mouth and turned away, the very sight was too much for her to bare. Ron too had problems with this scene after a shocking gasp he quickly turned back to Nor in discuss.

"NOR…YOU….YOU DIDN'T…RA…" But before Ron could finish Nor intervined.

"Oh absolutly not Ron. I'm not into 'that' kind of pleasure all I've ever cared about it beating YOU! I just enjoyed beating her so much that I thought I would keep on doing it until you eventully got here. I guess her clothes did get a little torn in the process" Nor then paused as he scanned Yori's figure.

"Still, she certainly has the right curves Ron, AND she happened to really like us at one point. So why did we stick with the flat chested 'teen' herorine when we couldn't had a busty sexy Japanness bit…" Now it was Ron's turn to interupt.

"THAT IS ENOUGH NOR!!" Ron's screams echoed throughout the destroyed school and snapped Kim out of her shock of seeing Yori. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU BACK? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"YOU RON!" Nor's retaliation stopped Ron right there. "YOU, YOU, YOU!!! It has always been about getting to you. Technically this is ALL your fault!" That caused an invisble bolt of lightning to shoot striaght through Ron.

"My…My fault?" Ron whispered to himself. As Kim ran alongside him.

"Don't listen to him Ron, Nor is trying to get your head out of the game snap out of it!" Hearing thoses words Ron was back in his zone and focused on Nor.

"That's not gonna work Nor this is all YOUR doing and you're gonna pay!" That made Nor simply shrug.

"Oh well then how about we just great stright to it then!" And before anything else could be said Nor lunged himself towards the duo.

Kim and Ron quickly darted in opposite directions as Nor slammed his fist into the ground causing it to collapse into a small crator.

As Kim and Ron came to a stop they looked back at the reckage that Nor had left from his one attack.

"Woah…He's strong!" Kim exclaimed.

"And Fast!" Ron finished as his doubleganger slow stepped up and wiped the stone dust from his fist as he turned to face his mirror image.

"Only as Strong and as fast as you are Ron" He said in a calm tone of voice. Which caused Ron to show a blank expression on his face.

There was no way Ron could ever be fast, it took all his strengh to and ability to dodge that first attack and as for punching solid Rock there was no way. Soon Nor picked up on this blank expression.

"Wait a minute…" He said as he took a deep look into Ron's still confused eyes. He continued to stare into Ron's brown orbs with his Red ones. Until he came across a shocking revelation. "You….YOU FOOL!!" He shouted causing Ron to step back a bit. "You haven't taken control of your mystical Dragon Power!!?"

That really shocked Ron, he hadn't heard anyone talk about his Mystical Dragon Power since the year of the curse when Sensai told him how about it.

"What do you mean 'taken control?" Ron asked as he saw Nor get more and more annoyed, almost as if Ron was insulting him.

"It's because you've been playing footsy with that annoying KIM POSSIBLE…" Just as Nor said that he quickly spun round to Kim who had used Nor's distraction to her advantage to try a sneak attack, to no avail. Nor grabbed the leg which Kim had primed to hit him with and sent her hurtling into Ron who intern crashed to the ground with Kim on his chest.

Ron didn't get much chance to see if she was ok as he saw Nor heading for him. He quickly rolled Kim off him but could not move out of Nor's way and soon felt his neck being restricted by Nor's grip.

Ron felt the ground being removed from him as Nor lifted him up the his nect with ease with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is NOT my plan, you were surpose to be ready, you were suppose to have control of you Powers NOT be this puny weakling I see NOW!!"

Kim soon woke up to Nor's shouting and regained her footing. Gathering all her strengh she made another charge at Nor.

Nor however heard her coming and simply quick stepped to one side causing Kim to Run right past. In those few moments Nor threw Ron into Kim causing them both to crash to the ground in a tumble.

Nor gazed at this pile oh heroes with disgust.

"This is NOT part of my plan…" at that moment Nor raised his hand and opened his palm facing it towards the young lovers. A few moments later and a strange energy began to form until a small sparking ball of Red light emerged in Nor's palm. As the seconds past the ball grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basketball.

Nor's eyes pieced though Ron's as the thought of blasting both Kim and Ron to oblivion became like a wet fantasy until he realised one thing. "…No, not yet. Killing you like this isn't part of my plan!"

Nor approached Ron and grabbed the scruff of his shirt pulling him up so that their eyes met. Nor waited a few moments for Ron to come round before saying.

"Listen Ron, you have 4 days of peace, do you understand? FOUR days I will give you to get ready. When those 4 days are up I'll use the fifth day to strike your home of Middleton. Use your time well, cause if you don't beat me on the fifth day…" Just then Nor threw Ron to the ground as he walked off to finish "…YOU NEVER WILL!!"

With that a Red orb like energy field surrounded Nor and in a flash of light her took to the sky, faster then any jet and after a few moments was gone.

A few hours had passed and Kim finally woke up to find that a number of the other ninja had regained conciousness and were all helping eachother out.

Soon a tall dark haired ninja made his way toward Kim, she reckonised this young man as Hirotaka and made it to her feet as he approached.

"Kim Possible, are you ok?" Hirotaka asked, Kim however seemed to ignore him as she scanned her surroundings in a desperate attempt to find someone. She soon turned to Hirotaka.

"How is Sensai? And Yori? Where is Ron!?" Her question seemed to blurt out in a panic, Hirotaka gently rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Please calm down Kim Possible, Sensai and Yori are fine and Stoppable-san is with them" That was enough to calm Kim down but now she wanted to see them all.

"Where!?" She asked as if almost pleading with Hirotaka to tell her.

"Come, I will show you" With that the two headed to another temple that had escaped Nor's rampage.

Within these walls there were Sensai and Yori laying in beds next to one another, their only guest being one Ron Stoppable.

Ron stood there looking over the two with dry tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said to the no one but out cold ninja and the walls of the room. At that moment however Kim walked in onto Ron talking to himself, Hirotaka had chosen to remain outside. Kim Wanted to rush over to Ron and kiss him but found herself keeping quite to hear Ron speak to him self some more.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him…I'm sorry I'm….weak. I'm so sorry" With that Ron buried his head into his hands as he cried in them until he heard Kim speak softly from the doorway.

"You're not weak"

Ron quickly looked up to see Kim Possible and stood up while drying his tears, before he could speak about how he was weak Kim quickly snapped back instantly.

"YOU'RE NOT WEAK!!" Ron froze, Kim had never used this kind of tone before. It sounded angry but it also sounded weak as if Kim was holding back her tear. That was soon apparent as the tears began to poar down her face as she continued.

"I don't know what's going on here Ron but I know you can overcome it. You have done it once before…" Kim paused as Ron walked upto her only to stop a few inches from her. "…So you can do it again!!" Before Ron could again reply Kim dove into his chest and and let her tears soak into his shirt.

"You ARE strong you always manage to overcome your fears and fight by my side and that is why I've always looked upto you Ron!!" She shouted as she gently punched his chest, she continued for a few seconds then stopped and wrapped her arms tightly around him as her tear continued to be absorbed by his black mission shirt. "What is going on Ron?" Kim asked as she nuzzled her head in his chest in an attempt to wipe her tears away.

"Nor has returned" The voice which answered Kim's question was not Ron but the old weakend voice of the master of Yamanuchi.

"Sensai!?" They both shouted at his sudden conciouness. The two approached Sensai preparing to catch him incase he were to fall.

"Are you ok Sensai?" Ron asked as the wise old man took a seat on the bed he had just stood up from.

"I'm fine Stoppable-san. Nor wanted my alive to tell you" Sensai replied as he coughed the last words of his sentence.

"Tell us what?" Kim asked ugently as the two sat eaither side the grand old master.

"What he plans to do" That caused the two to gasp the listen deeply to what Sensai had to say.

"He is here for you Stoppable-san, he wants revenge for what you did!"

"But Sensai…" Ron began "…how is it possible for Nor to have returned? I mean the last we heard of him was last year and I turned him good didn't I?"

"I'm afriad that is what caused this chain of events Stoppable-San…" That earned a confused glance from both Kim and Ron until Sensai continued "…you see Stoppable-San the universe is not just empty nothingness, it is a living entity much more advanced then anything of this world. However like all living things the universe has to follow rules to keep its excistence. Just like a human needs to breath air the universe needs to be kept within a perfect balance of good and evil, if this balance tips even slightly the entire universe could die."

This statement was too much for the crime fighting duo to process. Kim however was still doing her best to follow.

"So in order to stop itself from dying it fixed the problem be recreating the evil that Ron had lost?" She replied still shocked she actually knew what she was talking about.

"Exactly Kim Possible, but Nor had to be recreated to be exactly like Stoppable-san his shape, size and power!"

"Power!?" The two said in unision.

"Errr Sensai I know you didn't see the fight but Nor is a thousand times more powerful then me, I mean he made a huge creator in the ground with just his fist" Ron said back in objection of this accusation being made.

"Nor is no more powerful then you are able to be Stoppable-San, his power is limited to match yours, he can be no stronger then you are able are else that would upset the balance"

"But why now?" Kim demanded as Sensai straightend out his long beard.

"Nor was more then likely placed as far away from Stoppable-san as possible, two entities of the same being especially of such power should never be kept together on the same planet and…."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Kim intervined "…are you now suggesting that Nor is from outer space!?"

"Kim Possible, if you could understand the chaos that would insue when Nor and Ron meet you would understand why the universe did its best to place Nor as far away from Stoppable-san as possible!" Sensai's tone became slightly harsher then usual, he was dead serious about this.

"So basically I need to master my powers and go and beat Nor?" Ron asked only to see Sensai shake his head.

"I'm afriad not Stoppable-san" That caused them both to once again looked confused until Sensai said the most shocking thing the two had ever heard. "Stoppable-san I'm afraid….you will never defeat Nor!?"


	6. Taming the Dragon

Chapter 5

Taming a Dragon

It was midnight at the Middleton hospital and Global Justice agents still stood firmly outside of the room containing one Shego, little did they know however that the pale skinned crook had already made her escape from the hospital and was now off to get back the one thing in this world she called her own apart from her green and black spandex…her gift from Ron.

Unknown to the people of the tri-city area there was infact a hidden Global Justice base located in the their underground, this same base that sucked Kim down from outside bueno nacho back when they first made themselves known to her.

Within this hidden fortress there was a huge hanger and in there was Shegos stolen pride and Joy the jet she had crashed in the streets of Middleton had been taken back by its rightful owners.

Dr Director watched on as the three scientist worked around the cloak to repair the experimental jet worth millions.

Soon the Director noticed her staff having problems and had to intervin. "What is the problem?" She demanded in the same tone that was expected from a high ranking member of GJ.

Soon the senior of the three approached his superior with a nervous tone "Well you see mame, we have the ship all fixed and repaired, infact she is as good as new it just…" The middle age man began to stutter until Betty lost her pataince.

"Just what!?" She said in a stricken tone that would cause a rampaging mustang to stand at attention.

"Well you see I'm afriad that women erm Shego has changed the activation code for the ship" He finished as he pushed his glasses back up the slide of his nose.

"Is that a serious problem?" She asked wondering how on earth a silly password would make any difference in this case.

"Well yes sir I mean mame, you see we made the computer system on this craft the most advanced then that of any other in flight computer and you see to do anything in the ship in reguires a password and it is that which has been changed" The small man then shielded himself as if expecting his boss to strike him.

"What are our options then?" She demanded looking on at what at the moment was just a million dollars worth of metal stuck together.

"Well we are using our decorder as we speak but due to the high secruity the ships on bored computer has decording it will take some time"

"Very well keep me posted I want a report on my desk every hour"

"Ermm but mame it takes an hour and twenty minutes to get from here to your office, this base is awfully big" The man replied with a shake in his tone.

Realising she was indeed wrong other then feeling embarrased she simply shouted back "Fine then I want a report on my desk every two hours and fourty minutes!"

"Yes Mame" Replied the nervous little man, but before Dr Director could make her leave the lights suddenly died leaving nothing but dime back-up lights to keep the jet in poor veiw.

Betty pulled out a stun gun instinctly "The base has been compromised sound the alarm…" However before she could shout any more orders a flash of green light blazed past her and knocked the gun straight from her hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the intruder was. "Shego!"

Soon the back-up generaters activated and returned the room to its full illumination, which revealed the one and only Shego standing atop of the Steel Dragon EX fighter which was given to her by Ron.

"I think I'll be taken back MY ship now if you don't mind!" Shego said with smug tone as she opened up the cockpit door and hoped into the pilot seat. "Thanks for fixing her up for me and keping the paint job I think it matchs me eyes"

Betty soon made her way to the craft as Shego punched in the access code and activated the Ships engines.

"How do you plan on getting out Shego!? There is no escape!" Dr. Director shouted which Shego simply replied by aiming one finger upto the ceiling and firing a huge green beam blasting through the metal and stone allowing for the night moonlight to seep in.

Before Betty could capture the green beauty the powerful jet engines fired up and the force of which sent everyone in the hanger back into the walls as the mighty craft took to the night sky and was off within a sonic boom.

After everything had settled down the lead scientist headed back to his computer and typed in a few keys. "Dr.Director, I've found something useful"

That was enough to capture Bettys attention. "What is it?"

"Well when Shego entered the code into her… I mean our ship our decoder was still hooked up and it picked up the password. This could be useful when we take back the ship.

Even though Shego had just made all of GJ look like a bunch of fools Betty saw this as a good point. "Very well what is the password?"

After punching in a few keys a beep indicated that the password was up but left the man in confusion "Hmm this is strange, I wonder what Rongo could mean?"

Back at Yamanuchi Ron was still shocked from hearing the last thing that were uttered from Sensai's mouth.

"What do you mean I will never defeat Nor!?" Ron's reaction shot through Kim like a bullet, Ron has never snapped like this before, at least never infront of her.

"I mean what I mean Stoppable-San…" Sensai replied in the same calm tone he had started in. "…You will never become stronger then Nor therefore you can never defeat him. However the same also applies to Nor" That was enough to calm Ron down and sit along side Kim once again.

"So basically…" Kim began "…Ron and Nor are still apart of eachother? They can't die as long as the other lives and they can never become stronger then one another, because that would upset the perfect balance that the universe must maintain" Kim still quite confused at her own words was surprised when Sensai responded.

"Exactly Kim Possible!" Kim was quite amazed that she was right she didn't even understand what she said yet some how it still made sence. "The only way we can stop Nor is if we contain him" Sensai finished which caused the two to raise their hopes slightly until that confused state that had become so common today took over as Ron asked.

"Wait, contain Nor? How? Like in a box and throw it in the river?" Ron's question and idea were replied by a simple shake of Sensai's head.

"No Stoppable-San we must contian Nor within….you"

Ron was less then pleased to hear this news, Sensai was suggesting putting Nor and Ron back together and Ron was not having it.

"WHAT!? Are you saying the ONLY way to stop Nor is to put him back inside me?" Ron was shocked to say the least when he saw Sensai nod his head. "No way, the fact Nor was in their was what started all this and now you expect me to allow Nor back inside where he could take over again…" Before Ron could continue is rant Sensai interupted.

"Nor will ALWAYS be apart of you Stoppable-San…" That stopped Ron in his tracks. "…we all have our dark sides Stoppable-San, I do Yori does, even Kim Possible has her own level of darkness within her. It was the way this universe is balanced, it was the curse of the Neo Monkey that allowed your dark side to take it's form but you no longer have the curse you dispelled it with your Mystical Dragon Power, so taking Nor back and rejoining the two of you will result in everything returning to normal. Nor will return to be nothing more then apart of you"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, he remembered all the things that Nor did so the last thing he wanted was to allow the evil to become apart of him again. Sensai seemed adimant however that things would be ok, Ron trusted Sensai enough by now to believe he knows what he is talking about.

"Ok, ok, so how do we do this then?" Ron asked as he finally gave up arguing, if this was the only way to get rid of Nor then he was willing to do it.

"Well first you have to become as powerful as Nor, but the only way to do that is to unleash your Mystical Dragon Power"

"I thought I already unleashed it back when I defeated Monkeyfist?" Ron asked wondering What the wise old man could mean.

"Well you awakened your power but you never took control of it, you were acting on sheer emotion and that is what unleashed it, we need to find out what triggered it and recreate it in a hope that this time you can control you power Stoppable-San" Both Ron and Kim scratched their heads until Ron said.

"What did trigger it?" He asked as Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"You know I don't know eaither Ron, I was out cold but I can't remember how it happened, I thought you knew?" Kim replied which was answered by a confused stare from Ron.

"Sorry K.P I remember seeing Monkeyfist then it kinda went blurry the next thing I knew Drakken was throwing you and Shego in his hover car"

Sensai gently stroked his long grey beard in thought and concern "This is bad, if you do not know what caused Stoppable-San to unleash his power we cannot hope to…" A thought then popped in the old warriors head "…Wait you mentioned someone named Shego? Was there someone else there?" He asked which was replied by the crime fighting duo with a nod.

"Yeah…" Kim began "…A woman named Shego, she kinda helped to get Ron back and she was the one who told us that Nor had returned…" Before Kim could continue a familiar tone came from the doorway.

"She is also standing right here!" The three turned to see that leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed was the one and only Shego.

"SHEGO!?" Kim and Ron shouted in unison as the black haired villain approached.

"Calm down kids, I'm here to help…for a change" This was already raising many questions in Kim's mind, questions she was all set to ask.

"How did you find us Shego? This place is hidden in the mountains and not on any map, and how could you've guessed we were here!?" Kim's question made suggestions that Shego was not liking.

"Hey, Hey, calm down missy, first of all I found you by locking on to the Kimunicators fequency, a little trick I learned from you Stoppable…" She said with a little wink before carrying on "…and second, that creep Nor really tossed me about if there is a plan to stop that monster then count me in. Besides from what I overheard you need me!"

"How do you figure that!?" Kim demanded.

"Simple…" She started "…I know what triggered Ron's little power surge I know what he was thinking before he went all Mystical Dragoney" That was the news they all wanted to hear.

"Excellent…" Said Sensai "…then the three of you please follow me" Without time for questions the three simply did as they were told and walked behind Sensai.

They left the building they were in and made their way towards the ruins of the main temple where the Lotus Blade once called home. Sensai approached the alter that remained and turned to Ron.

"Stoppable-San I need your help here"

"Oh? What for Sensai?" Ron asked as the other two looked just as confused.

"I'm sure you remember when you went to the Neo Monkey temple that there was a special way to open the door?"

Ron thought back to a year ago before this all started on that eventful day that put all this in motion. The day he placed his hands on that strange monkey statue which allowed for the hidden entry to be revealed.

"Yeah I do Sensai…why?" Ron asked as he saw Sensai point towards the alter, Ron's eyes followed the invisble line towards where Sensai was pointing to see that on the alter molded into the table were two hand imprints, Ron slowly walked to the table and place his hands in the respective molds, they fit perfectly.

At first nothing happened but just as Ron was about to remove his hands the entire earth seemed to shake and rumble beneath them until eventually the table it's began to shift to one side revealing a stone staircase.

As Ron, Kim and Shego gazed in ore at the secret passageway Sensai proceeded down into the darkness with a touch he had just lit. The three soon followed down until Sensai lit another touch hung on the wall at the bottom of the stairwell. In that moment every other touch along the wall began to egnite until the entire room was illuminated revealing that besides from a strange mat in the centre on the floor and a table at the far end, the room was completely bare.

"Please sit here the three of you" Sensai asked as he guided their vision to the mat. The three complied while Sensai approached the table it was then the three noticed some strange containers on the table filled with liquids. Sensai begn mixing all the bottles contents into one small tea cup, the silence was killing the three as they had no idea what was going on.

Sensai however did and was now done mixing the strange liquids, he turned to Ron and sat across from him handing him the tea cup.

"Drink this and remain calm" Sensai was firm about his words Ron was worried about the liquid, he had no idea what it was going to do, or what it would taste like.

"O…Ok Sensai" Ron replied and took the cup from Sensai. He gazed at it for a few moments he assumed it was hot by the steam that rose from it. He took a sniff and without hesitation gulped down the entire contents of the small tea cup in one.

At first nothing happened, Ron simple sat there looking at everyone with a waiting expression. Soon however something did happen, as he felt the warm juice slither down his throught his vision became blurred soon he found it hard to even keep himself upright.

It was then he lost conciousness, and fell to the carpet. Kim and Shego in shock jumped to their feet and took on fighting postures Shego inflaming her hands in their green energy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" Shego demanded as Kim's expression asked the same.

Sensai slowly stood to his feet with no sign a threat.

"Please calm down, Stoppable-San is fine he has just been put into a deep sleep, we need him like this to help release his power.

That was enough to calm the two down but before they could ask anymore questions Sensai had begun walking up the stairs, the two quickly followed.

"So errrm will Ron be ok?" Kim asked as they followed Sensai to another small temple.

"If all goes well he should be stronger then ever" Sensai replied which was enough to keep both Kim and Shego easy. Soon Sensai was pulling on stnading infront of a statue of a dragon, with a quick tug on the Dragons tail and a nearby wall shifted to one side revealing another secret passageway.

"This place would be great for a game of hide and go seek and destroy" Shego said looking around which caused Kim to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean 'Hide and go seek'?" She corrected which cause Shego turned with an evil smirk on her face.

"Not the way I play it" With that a mental shudder went through Kims body until she thought.

"_Note to self: NEVER play hide and Seek with Shego_"

Soon the two female fighters found themselves in another touch lit room with a number of small beds. Sensai pointed towards the beds.

"Please take a seat on these please" Sensai then headed towards another table with more bottles on it along with other instruments. Shego however had had enough of the mystery.

"Ok, Old man I ain't doing nothing else for you until you tell me what is going on!?" Sensai turned to the young woman shouting at him and decided he may as well tell them now.

"The two of you are going to enter Stoppable-Sans mind" That cause the two to gasp in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Kim asked being more of a science girl and not much believing in magic and stuff.

"It is an anciant art that has been passed down through my family all preparing for the day we would have to release the great Mystical Dragon Power. You will both begin in a small room with a door as soon as you walk through that door you will be in Stoppable-Sans mind, there you must find his hidden Dragon and…."

"Woah woah Sensai…" Shego interupted "…what are you talking about?"

"You have will have to recreate what Stoppable-San was thinking to help him unleash and control his powers, it will all become clear, now please drink these." With that Sensai handed them two more tea cups of steaming liquid.

Kim had enough of questions she just wanted to help Ron in anyway she could she turned to Shego. "Shego come on this guy knows what he is talking about, let's just trust him and help Ron."

That was enough convincing the two woman took the cups and drank their contents, and just as it was with Ron at first nothing happended until their vision became blurred and the two fell back on their respective beds into a deep slumber.

The next thing Kim knew she had the feeling she was falling, she opened her eyes and saw nothing but white but even though there was nothing to tell her she was falling she felt it. Soon however she crashed into the ground with a thud, she wasn't hurt however. Kim simply stood up and looked around and from what she could see there was indeed nothing that is of course until she eventually saw it. A simple wooden door nothing unique about it, well aside the fact it was the only thing in a space of nothing.

Kim then remembered that Sensai mentioned a door and that it would lead her into Ron's mind, before she could continue however she needed Shego and she was nowhere in site. In that moment however Kim heard a familiar scream, it was Shego. Kim quickly stepped to one side as Shego crashed in the same spot as Kim.

"Yeah thanks for the catch princess!" Shego snapped sarcastically as she jumped to her feet and brushed herself off. Kim simply smirked and folded her arms.

"Sorry Shego you looked a little heavy in the hips, I didn't want to hurt myself" That engulfed Shego's hands into their Go team glow.

"Why you little…" just as Shego was about to attack Kim raised her hand signaling to stop.

"Could we please focus on the task at hand, now Sensai menitoned a doorway I think that is it over there." Kim stated directing her foes vision towards the wooden door.

"Ok then Possible let's get going" With that the ladies approached the door and entered, on the other side was a white corridor, along which there lay more doors like the one they had just gone through, however these doors were all labeled.

"Well this must be Ron's head it seems pretty bare ha ha…" Shego's laughter was stopped by the glaring of Kim Possible, clearing her throught she continued "…so errm let's find that door to unlock that dragon"

As they walked down the corridor Kim was reading each label on the doors.

"Dreams, Memories, Nightmares, loves, hates…" at that point Shego shouted.

"Hey this looks interesting, this room is called 'Fantasies" Just as Shego was about to open the door in question Kim grabbed her firmly on the shoulder.

"No Shego, we are NOT invading Ron's private thoughts!" Shego began to pout slighty.

"Oh come on, you mean to say you've never wondered what Ron has fantasized about you?" Kim thought to herself for a moment until her own curiousity gave in.

"Ok, just a peek…" With that the two entered the through the doorway to see that it lead to another corridor with six doors. Kim was surprised at the doors labeled. "Yori, Tara, Zita, Shego, Kim and…CHEER SQUAD!!" That was enough to cause Shego to burst out laughing.

"Who knew that Stoppable had such a dirty mind" She said wipping a tear away, Kim simply huffed.

"Fine we came in and we saw. Now can we please leave" However as Kim was looking at the door with her name on it she heard the sound of a door opening.

"One sec, I'm just gonna have a look in my door" Before Kim could say or do anything Shego slipped her head into the room with her name on for a few moments and then at almost lightspeed flung it out and slammed the door behind her.

Kim could tell by the huge blush and smile on Shego's face that she liked what she saw, Kim had a feeling Shego maybe crushing on Ron by this willingness to help him but it was in that moment she knew for sure, if that weren't enough of a clue, what Shego said then was the ultimate proof.

"Kimmie I really hope you leave me and Stoppable alone one day in a room of cream" Kim's eyebrow raised higher then it ever has as she asked.

"Why!?" Shego then hugged herself and day dreamed about the image she saw.

"Oh no reason" Kim quickly shuddered then cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I'm soooo gonna kill Ron when this is all over" Shego then rested her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Oh Ron's a guy and they ALL have thoughts like that, let him have them" Shego said pointing towards the door with Kim's name on it. "Go on Kimmie you know you wanna look, I'll wait" Kim slowly turned towards the door with her name on it and creaked it open. She peered through and what she saw was by itself amazing.

She reckonised the scene, it was her bedroom but there was something different about it, the floor was covered with rose petals some red, yellow and white. Kim suveyed the room until she saw herself and Ron on her bed. Their were kissing with a pure lust and passion, Kim never realised how she looked when she kissed Ron.

Kim couldn't help but admit she loved this feeling she was getting from watching this before Kim could get anymore involved however a familiar claw of Shego reached in and pulled her out.

"Ok, Ok princess enough of this lovey dovey stuff we came here to do a job so lets go!" With that Shego left the corridor, Kim followed however before leaving this corridor of fantasy Kim took one last look at the door with her name on before leaving completely.

Back in the corridor where they had first started and Shego was already inspecting the other doors, Kim joined looking at each of the labeled doors until she stopped at one.

"Shego this door might help 'Memories' maybe we can check this to look back at what was Ron thinking when he unleashed his power" Kim procceeded to open the door however Shego took a look at the door she was standing by, she knew what happened to Ron before he changed and something told her she was right.

"Kim, wait I don't think that'll help" With that Kim stopped and turned to Shego.

"Shego I think I know my boyfriend well enough to know where to look…" Kim was then cut off by Shego.

"…and I know what happened before Ron unleashed his powers, and that's what we're looking for, what he was thinking of at the time. So I think it is this door!" Shego snapped back as her idea was shot down by her foe.

Kim looked at the doors label which read 'Nightmares'.

"Why would it be in here?" She asked as Shego was already opening it.

"Cause if I'm right about wht he was thinking this would be the perfect place to look" With that Kim gave in and gave Shego the benefit of the doubt and followed her through the door which slammed behind them and vanished as soon as they were both in.

Both Kim and Shego reckonised the area, they were outside Middleton high, Shego simply smirked. "So Ron's nightmare is school? Ha figures" Kim continued to look around, there was something familiar about the feel of it, of course it was her school but she remembers this feeling from one other time.

It was in that moment that Kim spotted it, Ron's old moped, the blue electric moped Ron used to love before he upgraded to his bike, with the aray of stickers and little basket, however what tipped Kim off the most about the moment in time she was in was when she noticed the moped was baring two rockets on eaither side.

"I know when this is…" She paused to get Shego's attention "…this is the Junior Prom, the night we stopped you and Drakken in that diablo scheme"

"Oh don't remind me about that, it was proberbly Dr. D's BEST plan ever and you still stopped it" Shego didn't get much chance to continue as she saw Kim running into the School, with that Shego was in hot pursuit.

As the two entered the gym the lights were already dim and a familiar scene was taken place as Kim and Ron were dancing in the centre the room holding eachother closly Kim could only coo at the sight.

This image didn't last however after that famous kiss the two shared that started their ever lasting relationship, out of nowhere a huge black monkey leaped from the shadows and grabbed Kim in one claw and dragged her away from Ron's grip.

Ron tried to save Kim but he was then surrounded by a chinesse Dragon which had curved around him and caging him in. This white dragon refused to let Ron out so that he may save Kim.

"Shego look that dragon is holding Ron back, it's as if the dragon is afraid Ron will get hurt" Shego too noticed this.

"Huh? I wonder why, do you think that dragon knows something we don't?" Shego asked as the two continued to watch as Ron deperatly tried to reach Kim. Shego then hatched an idea "Let me think, ok I think I know what do, you goto Ron and try to convince him to save you" Kim turned to Shego very confused at her suggestion.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as Shego simply smiled.

"Oh you just wait and see" Without another word Shego was off and Kim headed over towards Ron.

"Ron! RON!? You gotta take control of that Dragon" Kim's pleads were heard but in Ron's response he neither looked at or acknowledged that it was Kim talking, almost like she was just a voice in his head.

"I'm trying to, but I can't get out!" He replied still looking into the shadows where the other Kim had been taken.

"Listen Ron, if you do not control that thing now I….Kim will DIE!" That news took it's tole on Ron who dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands.

"How….? How can I do it, this thing is…too much…" Ron continued to mumble these things to himself until Kim knelt beside him from outside the Dragons caccoon.

"Ron, something I've always learned from you is, no matter how big an obsticle may seem, no matter how tough it may look, if we are strong enough to believe in something so much that we are willing to give everything for it. Then there is nothing we can't do!" Ron on hearing this slowly lifted his head and gazed again into the darkness once again. It was then that the other Kim walked out through the shadows with a smile on her face.

Ron stood to his feet and smiled as his love walked towards him, it didn't last however when from out of nowhere a green energy flashed right through Kim's heart. Ron could only watch on in terror as the other Kim dropped dead right infront of him.

Kim also saw herself being blasted and saw Shego stood behind the other her with an evil grin on her face, from what Kim could tell Ron could see neither Shego nor herself just the Kim who was within this image, the one who he had just struck down infront of him.

"You see that Stoppable…!?" Shego shouted "…you couldn't save her cause you're not taking control of that dragon, you let her die!"

"NO!!!" Ron screamed with all his might, as he heard this voice telling him this death was his fault, Ron then tried to run to the lifeless body of Kim Possible but was stopped once again by the dragon.

"Get out of my way!!" Ron demanded but was responded by a huge roar from the beast that held him back. "NO! THIS IS MY BODY AND MY POWER AND I DEMAND YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!!"

With this outburst the Dragon quickly lowered it's head in a sign of obidients and soon vanished.

Once again leaping from the darkness was the huge black monkey. It stood near the lifeless body of Kim Possible and hovered it's claw over her. However in that moment came a stern toned voice.

"No…" The creature looked over to see Ron Stoppable was the source of the voice and was now standing with white flames licking off his body, the creature couldn't see Ron's eyes as his fringe was shadowing them "…get away from her…!" In that moment Ron raised his head to reveal his eyes were no longer brown pupils but now were gone. Instead Ron's eyes were amitting a white smoke from them and nothing more could be seen within them. "…I WILL NO LONGER BE HELD BACK! I WILL TAKE CONTROL!"

Ron's cries caused everything to shake, Kim was blown away watching this the only person who reckonised any of this was Shego. She grabbed Kim by the arm and pulled her away from Ron. "This is it Kim, Ron thought he had lost you the day he unleashed his powers. Seeing you taken away from him again has triggered it all!"

Before Kim could say anything she noticed everything getting brighter until things became so bright all the two could see was white.

The next thing Kim and Shego knew they were waking up in the same small room they had taken their tea in still lying on their beds. The feeling of the world around them shaking however had not stopped and the two found it difficult to remain on their beds.

Neither of them had time to ask questions the familiar face of the young ninja girl Yori came down the stairs trying her best not to fall "Kim Possible, I see you and your friend have awoken"

"Yori! You're awake!? How's Ron!?" Was all Kim could say as both herself and Shego jumped from their beds.

"Stoppable-San is fine he has awoken his powers, that is what is causing this earthquake, come we must hurry" With that the three made their way back towards the hidden room where Ron had been left.

They got to the bottom of the stairs to find Sensai holding onto the walls as if his life depended on it. "Kim Possible and Shego, you were succeesful in unleashing Stoppable-Sans power!"

Kim turned her attention towards Ron who was in the same state as he was in his dream. Hovering off the ground slightly and still engulfed within white flames Ron seemed to be calm inside this chaos.

Kim forced her way towards Ron as best she could and with all her might grabbed Ron's hand. "PLEASE RON, TAKE CONTROL! THAT POWER IS YOUR POWER TAKE CONTROL!!"

On hearing this Ron turned his head down towards the source of it. "Kim?" Just then everything stopped, and Ron fell to the floor and into Kim's arms. The two of them lay there for a while until Ron looked up at Kim, his eyes had returned to normal and with a weak smile he asked. "Kim…did I…do it?"

Kim's eyes welled upto tears, she had never been more proud of Ron then she was right now, he had taken all his fear and everything holding him back and took control of it. Ron was a new man, stroking his face gently she answered "Yeah Ron, you did it you took control"

After a slight chuckle Ron whispered "Booyah" before closing his eyes.

"Ron? RON!?" Kim looked towards Sensai "Sensai is he…"

"He will be fine Kim Possible he just needs to rest but I promise when he awakens, he will be truly unstoppable"

Kim looked back towards Ron and continued to stroke his hair, Ron had finally done it. He had tamed the Mystical Dragon Power!


	7. The Showdown of One

Authors Note: Well here we go it is time for Ron and Nor to face off, sorry for the wait but I've been thinking on ideas for my next fic. For those who have been reading 'Rokubi' a Naruto/Kim Possible crossover by VINcredible this is a spinoff to that story called 'Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles' and I will start writing that soon.

Anyway back to what is important things, I do not own Kim Possible, and now that it is over I never will (**cries in a corner**) lol. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**The Showdown of one**

The fifth day was here, the day Nor claimed to attack Middleton had arrived and Ron had been unconcious ever since he had awakened the Mystical Dragon Power. If Ron didn't stop Nor now…he never will!

Kim awoke in her bed, it had been five days since she and Ron had arrived at the school, four days ago Ron unleashed his Mystical Dragon Power, and for the past three days Ron had lay in his bed in another room of the school.

After getting changed Kim made her way towards the room where Ron had been sleeping, only to find his bed empty. "RON!?"

Her screams echoed throughout the school and caught the attention of on young ninja who came rushing in shortly after. "Kim Possible?"

Kim turned to see in her doorway was non other then Yori she was all better aside of a few band aids on her face she looked good as new.

"Yori? Are you ok?" Kim asked until she remembered her original problem. "Where is Ron?" Kim was soon calmed down by Yori who was holding her hands up to ease her.

"Please calm down Kim Possible, Stoppable-San is fine he left a while ago" That did everything BUT calm Kim down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT!? Did he go to fight Nor!?"

"No Kim Possible he left to do a little training, he didn't wish to wake you so he and the other woman went up into the mountains" That left Kim to ponder for a moment until it snapped in her head.

"Other woman….Shego!? Where'd they go!?" Kim demanded, she hadn't spoken to Ron in three days and now he is off in the mountains with her archfoe, she wanted answers.

"I know the way Kim Possible I'll take you there" With that the two were off, they left through the main gates and into the other mountains.

The two ran for a couple of minutes Kim in close pursuit of Yori that is is until Kim saw a green energy blast up ahead and took lead.

Kim and Yori entered into a clearing to see at first Shego barely able to keep herself standing as she took in deep breaths, Shego had never looked this excausted before but as Yori and Kim looked over to who she was facing they could see why.

"Ron!"

There he stood tall and firm, he didn't seem tired and he looked as though he had matured. On hearing his name Ron turned to see Kim and Yori, he gazed into Kim's eyes and they were a welcome sight for certain.

"Hey there Kim, you sleep well?" In order to maintain her leadership role Kim simply smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"I slept fine but YOU should be resting" That caused Ron to return back to his focus.

"No time for that Kim, I need to stretch these new Mystical Dragon Powered Muscles"

"Which reminds me…" She began as she caught her breath. "…Kimme, check this out…" and without any other warning Shego inflamed her hands as strong as she could.

Kim reckonised this amount of power Shego was using and always tried to avoid such a strong blast however when she saw the blast primed at her boyfriend she paniced.

"RON!?" Kim wasn't fast enough as Shego fired with all her might. Kim was about to charge and tackle Ron away from the blast, that was until she saw Ron engulf in his own strange blue energy, in an instant Ron simply raised his hand up and with a back slap he knocked the enoumous ball of energy away into distance causing the first thing it impacted to be completely destroyed.

Kim and Yori stood there in amazment at the sight of Ron's strengh and power. Kim then manage to get out.

"Ron you….you knocked that blast away like….like…"

"Like Nor would have" Yori finished as the blue aura from around Ron vanished.

"Yes Stoppable-San you have indeed mastered you Mystical Dragon Powers" It was then Sensai walked from the shadows of the trees after watching the light display. "Now we can begin to plan on how we are going to capture Nor!"

With that Sensai pulled out from his robes a pendent, this pendent was in the shape of a yinyang and through eack small hole on both halves of the yinyang was a piece of string running through.

Sensai then broke the two halves apart as he explianed. "Simply get where the white half around your neck Stoppable-San and place the black half around Nor's neck and the mystical properties I have set within the pendant will merge the two of you back together. You have to do it before the sunsets Stoppable-San or else Nor will become he own being and we will never be able to stop him!"

Sensai handedRon the pendant and all he could do was hold it in his hand and stare at it, this small item that would put Nor right back inside his mind.

Ron could not have that and in that moment dropped the yinyang pendant to the ground and clenched his fists until his knuckles bared white.

"No…" Was all he said, which caught the attention of the others.

"No…?" Kim began "…What do you mean no?"

"I mean NO! I'm not having Nor back inside my head again!" With that Sensai placed his hand upon Ron's shoulder.

"Stoppable-San there is no other way, if you do not contain Nor by sunset, Nor will become a single being and you do not have the power to stop him, the two of you will just continue to fight for the rest of your lives and…" however before Sensai could go on he felt Ron knock his hand away which took everyone by surprise.

"NO! I can beat Nor I know I can!" Ron declared as Yori approached him with her hand clasped as if to plee to Ron.

"Please Stoppable-San, listen to Sensai he knows what he is talking about…"

"I don't want to hear it Yori, I'm going to stop Nor, and I'm going to do it NOW!" With that a blue orb of energy surrounded Ron once again and just as it did to Nor when they last saw him Ron began to take off into the sky, at first it was slow but soon after a sonic boom Ron was missiling away from the Yamanuchi.

Kim simply ran to the edge of the cliff they were on and screamed "RON…PLEASE LISTEN TO SENSAI, PLEASE COME BACK!!" But Ron had gone and had not heard Kim's plee's. All the teen hero could do was drop to her knees and cry as Ron vanished into the distant.

Middleton, one part of the tri-city area, was now under attack. As promised Nor attacked Middlton as soon as day broke and light covered the ground of the tri-city.

Already the buildings and landscape were ruined, every building that still remained standing were eaither a blaze or crumbling at the seem under the weight of Nor's wrath. However Nor was not aiming for civilians, it was as if he was allowing them to escape.

Middleton High was the last safe haven for a small group of students, that group consisting of Wade, Bonnie, Tara and Moniques.

The four sat in the gym where they had issolated themselves, Wade had not been in contact with Kim since she left for Yamanuchi and with all the chaos that had insued that day was unable to call her about the threat. Bonnie was soon beginning to lose her patiance.

"OH!! What is going on in this crazy town!?"

"Yeah…" Tara replied "…I was out taking my morning jog when everything started blowing up and people were screaming. I was lucky to find you guys in all the panic, one thing though. Why did we come to the school?" Tara finishing question was answered with a shrug from Bonnie.

"Don't ask me I was following super genius here, so come on geek what's the plan?" After nervously rubbing his arms Wade looked up in panic.

"ME!? What are you asking me for? I'm ten years old I don't know what to do, I just came here on a whim, Kim is the one who does all the hero stuff" That reminded Bonnie of the two people she had not seen at this point.

"Which reminds me, where OUR Kim and Ron at, they dissapear and a couple of days later all this happens" Monique heard this and did not like what Bonnie was trying to say.

"Now wait just a minute Bonnie Kim and Ron had to leave for something important, so don't even go there thinking they knew this was gonna happen and decided to bail!" That did not move Bonnie.

"Oh come on! Of course they left, they knew they couldn't tackle this and they jumped on the first plane outta here, they've ditched us and they ditched Middleton. SOME HEROES THEY ARE!"

That comment was followed by a hand swinging down and slapping Bonnie right in the face. For a few mintutes there was silence, Bonnie turned to see Tara standing in front of her. Already Bonnie felt the hot stinging from where Tara had hit her. Monique and Wade simply stared in shock as did Bonnie, Tara was always so sweet and kind and always hated violence, so the fact she had now slapped her own friend and was now glaring at her with an anger that was never known of her.

"T…Tara?" Was all Bonnie could utter as Tara began rubbing her hand as it stung from the impact it had with the Queen Bee's face.

"You know what this all reminds me of?" Tara asked in a calm tone as she walked away from Bonnie and towards the storage locker in the gym which was left open.

"What?" Monique decided to asked as Tara was rumaging through the storage room and walked out with the head of the Middleton Mad Dog that Ron was once famous for bearing. She hugged it in her arms like a teddy bear as she answered.

"Camp Wannaweep…" Tara said as she stared down almost lovingly into the mad dogs hollow eyes before looking back up to the three confused gazes staring at her. "…Remember Bonnie? When the cheer squad went to the Cheer off contest and we got captured by that Gill. We all thought Ron had abandoned us and what happened?"

"He hijacked a boat and ditched us…" Bonnie began however was soon cut off by Tara.

"…No, he drew that thing away from us and captured him. It was then I learned that no matter how tough things may seem and how tough it may look, even if Ron knew it he wouldn't abandon us and neither would Kim. Those two always come when you need them, and I know they won't fail us now"

Monique and Wade both smiled warmly as the one who was suspected to be the most panic seemed the most calm. Bonnie simply huffed but deep down knew Tara was right.

However before the group could dweel on this touching moment the ground began shaking violently it wasn't before the group found the gym tearing apart at one end, the four gathered as far away from the mayhem as possible until the shaking and crumbling of earth and stone had stopped.

As these four terrified kids slowly opened their eyes they saw that half the school was completely destroyed and the gym was now opened up like an old wound to reveal the desolate wasteland they once called home.

Speechless they approached the opening to check to see if what was infront of them was real. It was hard to she through the clouds of dust, smoke and debris but it didn't take a genius to see that this was real. Middleton was destroyed.

"W…Who…Who could've done this?" Monique pointlessly asked as she covered her mouth at the silent Chaos.

Her question was soon to be answered as in that moment the clouds began to split and twirl and soon were thrown away by a strange force, it was in that moment the four would soon meet the biggest shock of their lives.

There he was, surrounded by a red ord or electric energy stood the one who had raigend down so much destruction. Nor!

"I made it in time to gym class….DON'T WANNA GET A TARDY" Nor shouted which was followed by a diobolic laughter whiched echoed throughout the remains of Middleton.

"RON!!" Was all Monique, Bonnie and Tara could say, with a burst of excitement not knowing how wronf they were. The only one who did know was the one frozen in fear the young ten year old genius. Wade.

"Where have you been Stoppable?" Bonnie demanded as she approached the baffoon lookalike. "Something weird has been going on and where is Kimmie!?" Bonnie was now in an aggressive tone of voice, angry at 'Ron' for leaving with Kim while all this was happening.

"Bonnie…" Wade warned.

"Go and get your little girlfriend and go stop whatever it is that's destroying Middleton before there really is nothing left!" Bonnie continued as she now poked the mans chest she believed to be Ron Stoppable.

"Bonnie that.s not…." Wade tried warning again but Bonnie was determined to get her point across.

"And another thing, what is the deal with that look? I mean black hair and red eyes I mean who are you trying to scare!?"

"BONNIE THAT'S NOT RON!!" Wade's scream caught the attention of all three girls.

As Bonnie was still looking back towards Wade she heard a voice from infront of her speak.

"You know Bonnie, I've always found that 'queen bee' attitude of yours kinda cute, but you know what…?" As Bonnie turned back to Nor all she felt was his hand envelope her face and push her away with little effort, the force however sent her hurtling into the group of three watching. "I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOUR GUTS! HAHAHAHA!!!" The three stumbled to get up what with Bonnie lying on them unconciouse from the sure force of the impact.

"You're not Ron!?" Tara shouted in horror as to what had just happened.

"DING DING DING, Give the Blonde a prize!" Nor shouted sarcastically as he aimed his open palm towards them and smiled sydistically. In that moment the ball of red electric energy formed and made a huge hissing noise as if a snake were being threatened. "Looks like Ron failed you all, now it's time for you ALL to pay for his mistake. NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!!"

The orb grew to the size of a basketball and all the three could do was cover their heads in fear and wait for the end to come.

"Bye Bye" Nor almost whispered to himself.

It was millaseconds before Nor could blast that another orb of Blue electric came hurtling out of nowhere and knocked Nor straight into some old debris left by the collapsed school.

How can I live 

_Ill Nino_

_I am so alike you,  
In so many ways_.

The three looked over to the source of the blue blast to see there in the same orb like shield like Nor only Blue a person they could say without question was Ron Stoppable.

_know I'm just a copy,  
That carries on the stain_.

"You guys get out of here as fast as you can ok?" Ron asked, which didn't need much time to think about as the three picked up bonnie and ran as fast they could as soon as they felt the ground tremor.

But, We make the same mistakes.  
Cause, We are one in the same.  
But, We leave behind the stain.  
That cannot separate.

In an explosion of power Nor blasted the debris away and allowed it to rain to the ground like hail stone.

"So, you did it? You mastered you powers?" Nor asked with a smirk only to be answered by a simple nod form his serious faced counter-part. "Then let's taste them out then!" Just then Nor charged up another red power ball and rose himself off the ground by a few inches and charged towards Ron, who replied by doing the same.

_All that lies in me,_

Time seem to stop as the two slowly approached with their energy sparks in their hands.

All that dies in me.

The two then threw out their spheres of energy.

How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?

As the two energy blast meet the earth seem to slipt in half under the force and the strain. Both Ron and Nor were putting their entire being into pushing the other away.

After a few seconds the two were being sent hurtled away from eachother and into separate pills of rubble. These weren't dormant for long as the earth was shook again with Ron and Nor emerging only to slowly approach eachother again.

I am your mirror image,  
I'm all you left behind

"I gotta admit Stoppable, you know how to use that power" Nor complimented as he approached his reflextion who did the same.

"I had no other choice, but I'm the original one here so you can't win Nor" Ron lashed back as the two stopped 6 ft apart.

You made me what I am,  
Then who the hell am I? 

"Ha! Ron don't you get it? There is no 'original' you made me from yourself, no I can't win….but niether can you!!" Nor replied as in that moment he began surging with Red lightning like energy all around his body.

But, We make the same mistakes.  
Cause, We are one in the same.  
But, We leave behind the stain.  
That cannot separate.

Ron followed suit and also exploded in a blue power that seemed to match Nor's exactly. The two once again stared eachother dead in the eyes determined to see a spot of difference between them and their were non.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.

The two took to the skies as fast as they could and timed seemed to stop as the two came close to one another.

_How can I live without you?_

The two met once again in a flurry of punches and kicks each being deflected and blocked by the other.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?

The two began to spiral around eachother as their fighting began to lose control, crashing through building and glass one trying his best to out do the other. It was one thundering punch that both Ron and Nor landed on eachothers faces that sent the two hurtling backwards again, the force of which seemed to shake the earth to it's very core.

Why, Yo no entiendo porque,  
I know that our lives are the same,  
Y mi vida,  
Is just a guessing game  
A dirty stain  
That I cannot play.

The two simply shattered they earth around them with another burst of energy which gave them the strengh to raise back into the blacken skies. It was then the orbs sorrounding both Ron and Nor began to change shape. Soon the orbs became so bright Ron and Nor were not to be seen.

_But I follow your steps,  
In the same way that you just walked away,  
And pushed the way through.  
I...will...not...live!_

To everyones horror that the orbs had now transformed into the shape of two chinnes like Dragons, one Red and one Blue.

Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you.

The two Dragons charged for eachother but before they were to crash they flew upwards coiling round, it was as if the two dragons were dancing with on another.

Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you.

The two dragons seemed to stop and bear their teeth to the other, they stared at their counterpart for a few moments and felt nothing but hate toward it and soon the two clashed. Teeth were sinking and claws are slashing, every impact the two great beasts made with one another caused Zeus himself it seemed to crack the ground with snaps of lightning.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?

This great fight of mystical creatures could be heard around the world until the two beasts interwined and coiled around eachother so tightly they could not separate and their weight overpowed them and the two were sent plumeting towards the ground only to crash through the earth like a missile.

Song End 

Silence bedded the wasteland that was once the Middleton suburbs. All the civilians who had escaped this warzone now stood within the bearing deadness of sound, awaiting for someone to emerge vitorious.

Soon rubble began to shift and two separate explosions of earth erupted and Ron and Nor arose from the ground and soared into the air until they stopped 20ft up and 8ft apart.

Nor soon directed his vision to the west where he saw the sun begin it's decent. This sight was all he needed to bring a smirk to his face.

"It's time Ron, as soon as that sunsets you and I will become separate and then when one of us dies it will be permanent!"

"Then I guess we should wait, cause as soon as the sun is gone…you dead!" Ron snapped back only ot have his threat laughed at by Nor who decided it was time to reveal it all to Ron.

"Oh Ron, you still think you can kill me? Sorry but you can kill me anymore then I can kill you!" That was enough to shock Ron into asking.

"Wait. You knew that even after the sunset you wouldn't be able to kill me?" Ron watched as Nor simply nodded his head. "Then, why? Why did you come all this way for a vengence you can't possibly achieve?"

Nor once again burst out in manic laughter.

"You honestly though killing you was my plan for vengence!?" Nor awaited to catch his breath from laughing as Ron just stared in confusion. "You idiot, my goal was to tourment you on a whole new level. To allow you to live while you destroy everything around you!!"

Ron was puzzled at what Nor could mean.

"I would never do that Nor, what are you talking about!"

"Never do that? Look around you Ron, look at what our fight has done to the place you called home!"

Ron looked around in sheer shock as he gazed upon the destruction that his fight with Nor had caused. His home was gone there ws nothing but destroyed buildings and civilians trying their best to escape the chaos.

"No…." Was all Ron could whisper past his lips as he stared down at the result of his 'spat' with Nor. Nor however simply smirked.

"Yes Ron, all this is cause you couldn't except that you had to take me back and wanted to kill me" It was that which snapped Ron back into the conversation.

"What!?" He said in disbelief.

"Oh, what am I stupid? You thought I spent all that time at Yamanuchi and didn't do a little research while I was their? Ha, you dolt, I had to see if there was anyway you could stop me there always is, and as soon as I found it I knew there was no way you would resort to it. You see Ron I know you, I know you as well as you know yourself and I knew the very idea of having me back inside your head was too much for you to bear. So you choose not to, I bet Kim tried talking you into it but you were too stubbon to listen. All you wanted was to be rid of me so you just flew off into the distance and left her. Am I right!?"

Nor watched as Ron stared towards the ground in disbelief and that was all the answer he needed.

"HA! I knew it, and to think that was you only option to stop me. Too bad Ron, you lost!"

"RON!!!" The familiar voice screamed from the ground, as the two in midair traced the voice back to it's source to see one Kim Possible standing on a pile rubble watching the whole thing.

"Kim?" Was all Ron say as he saw his girlfriend down there looking so helpless.

"Ron I brought the pendant! Shego brought me, you can use it on Nor! HURRY UP AND GET IT!" Kim shouted as she pulled out the anciant pendent given to her by Sensai with the hope of using it to seal Nor away for good.

Nor however had other plans.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK, YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!"

In that moment Nor rushed over towards Ron and clamped his hands onto Ron's shoulders putting all his strengh into it.

Ron was trapped, he couldn't move as much as he struggled he couldn't escape Nor had him.

"Sorry Ron, but you can't overpower me and you won't escape, we just have to wait till that sunsets and then that pendent will be helpless, then we can fight for the rest of our lives and destroy everything in this world you hold dear in an attempt to kill eachother. DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE FUN!?"

Nor's taunts were replied by a chuckle from Ron. At first Nor couldn't understand, he was starting to think Ron had finally gone insane until Ron slowly raised his head an revealed his own smirk.

Nor had no time to question what the deal was as he soon felt Ron wrap his legs around his waist and lock Nor in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!?" Nor demanded as Ron moved his lower arms as best he could into his pocket to pull out the yinyang pendent which Nor thought was in Kims hands.

"THIS!!" With that Ron looped the string on the black half over Nor head and dropped in around his neck before doing the same with the second string on the white side.

Nor released Ron and tried to escape but found he couldn't get away from Ron gripping legs. Soon Ron locked his arms around Nor and placed his face an inch away from Nor's and smiled as he whispered.

"Sorry Nor, but you can't overpower me and you won't escape. We just have to wait until the pendent merges us back together, and you can fade back into the dark corners of my mind and remain there for the rest of our lives. Doesn't that sound like fun!?"

The pendant began to glow brightly as the process began and Nor was still in disbelief.

"BUT HOW!!? KIM HAS THE PENDENT NOT YOU…." Nor then took the time to look down at Kim who also had a huge smirk on her face as the pendent in her hand began to glow to a second later and the pendent puffed into a different shape, the shape of a long sword which Nor reckonised all too well. "…THE LOTUS BLADE!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was all Nor had left to say as the real yinyang pendent around his head glowing became too intense for him to see anything.

Soon the light became so intense that everyone watching below began to avert their eyes as it became to intense to even look at. As Kim kept her eyes verted she thought back to how this plan came into motion after Ron had flown off.

Kim simply ran to the edge of the cliff they were on and screamed "RON…PLEASE LISTEN TO SENSAI, PLEASE COME BACK!!" But Ron had gone and had not heard Kim's plee's. All the teen hero could do was drop to her knees and cry as Ron vanished into the distant.

_Kim sobbed to herself as she felt helpless to stop Ron from making a huge mistake. "I can't believe he just left, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WAS SO BLIND!" _

_An hour had passed and Kim had returned to the school and was packing her things until she felt a knocking on in her doorway, she turned to see Ron standing there. "You came back?" Kim rushed over to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck for a few moments._

"_I realised what I was doing" Ron replied as Kim pulled away and looked deep into his eyes._

"_Oh? And what was that?" Kim asked trully not knowing what Ron meant._

"_I was playing right into what Nor wanted, he knew I would do this he knew I would rather fight him then take this kind of option. So I have to beat him by doing something that I really don't want to do. And that is taking Nor back"_

"_Oh Ron" With that Kim jumped back into Ron's arms and the two kissed deeply as if it were their last. "So Ron let's get to Middleton before the sunsets" Kim proclaimed as she headed for the door._

"_Wait Kim we need to stop off at my place to get the Lotus Blade" Kim looked back in confusion._

"_Why?" _

"_Cause I think I have had the greateat idea I was ever meant to have…well apart from kissing you at the Prom" Ron replied in a joke as he left, Kim however was not letting that go._

"_Oh no Ron I kissed you…" There the two set off to put their plan in motion to seal Nor away for good._

"Huh…Wh….where am I?" Was all Nor could say as he began to look round his new surroundings. Nor reckonised this place, it was the place he had first met Ron, he was in the darkness, surrounded by it once again.

"We're back where we first met Nor, who could forget this errr 'beautiful' scenary?" Ron's voice echoed trying to joke around.

Nor looked around desperatly for the source of Ron's voice until it was found. There Ron stood along with the only other thing within the darkness, a simple doorway. Ron was standing in this doorway holding the door open.

"You think your safe Ron, I got out once and I'll get out AGAIN!" With that Nor rushed towards Ron as fast as he could, however Ron seemed to not be too concerned about.

He just simply stared down at Nor as if he were no threat, it was then Ron simply chuckled to himself and said.

"I guess the only thing left to say Nor is….Welcome home!" With that Ron slammed the door moments before Nor reached it.

As Nor slammed through the door and completely destroyed it only to find that Ron was not on the other side, only more darkness welcomed Nor in this place. Nor looked around frantically for Ron again but nothing, even the doorway had vanished.

Soon Nor looked at his arm to notice that too was now vanising. "Wh…WHAT IS GOING ON!!" He demanded, Ron's voice was there to answer in the echos.

"I no longer have the Curse which created you Nor. Everything is turning back to the way it was. Therefore, you do not exsist.

These echos seem to strike fear into Nor's slowly fading body he could not understand how he could've lost like this.

"No this isn't possible, I know you Ron how did I not see this coming, what do you have!?"

All Ron could say to that was simple.

"Basically Nor, I have a very convincing girlfriend and that is all I needed"

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" He screamed as he found his body from the neck down gone and his head was now vanishing with the last words he would hear from Ron.

"That's exactly what it is Nor….Kim Possible"

And with that Nor was had vanished, become apart of the darkness that was around him. That's all he ever was and now is what he would ever be, that little bit of darkness in the back of the mind of Ron Stoppable.


	8. Epilogue

Authors Note: Well here we are the last Chapter of Curse of the Neo Monkey 2, would like the thank all of you for reading. I would also like the thank those who liked the first one so much that you requested the sequal (you are the reason this fic was even made) I really hope this sequal has been just as good as the original if not better and I hope I can continue writing well for all of you.

Now that all that mushy stuff is out of the way lol I would like to take this time to say that after this I will begin writing the spinoff fic to a fic called 'Rokubi' writen by VINcredible, so if you are interested in that then check out 'Rokubi' so you can get upto date on in.

I do not own Kim Possible I just like writing stories for those who love to read them.

Chapter 8 

**Epilogue**

The bright light had dimmed and faded and now the only light that could be seen was that of the moon which seemed to be brighter then ever. Kim looked back into the sky where she last saw Ron and Nor to see nothing but the beautiful night sky.

Kim sheeved the Lotus Blade in through her belt and ran off towards the spot where she saw Ron and Nor floating over. Jumping over debirs and rubble in a desperate attempt to see her boyfriend safe again.

She reached her destination only to see a creator she assumed was made by Ron crashing into the ground. Kim looked around desperatly for Ron but the lack of light made it difficult.

"Ron….RON!!" She yelled as she preyed he was ok, it didn't take long however as Kim soon noticed a pile of rocks and concrete rumbling until eventaully they were being pushed out nd away.

Know who it was Kim rushed down with a smile on her face that was however until she saw the head of the one raising up from the reckage. She reckonised the black hair and was forced to cover her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

"no…." She whimpered as she saw that Nor had won, and took control. It was evidence from the hair, Kim felt her whole body shake at the core as this body rose up, only to feel the fear rush away as the body began to Aww man I got all this dust in my hair" Kim almost burst into tears of Joy as she saw Ron quickly pat the heavy set of dust out from his hair to reveal the blonde locks underneith. He looked up to see Kim covering her mouth and as her eyes swelled with tears. "Hey K.P, you ok?"

Instead of answering his question Kim simply leapt into Ron's arms squeezed as hard as she could before dabbling his lips with small kisses before their mouths locked into a full on kiss.

The two parted for air and stared into eachothers eyes like they hadn't seen eachother in years.

"I thought I'd lost you for a second there" Kim said as she rested her forehead upon his.

"You'll never lose me Kim, I love you. Nothing not even Nor will be strong enough to take me away from you" Ron's reply caused Kim to smile soflty and hold back more tears as the two kissed again.

"I love you too Ron"

As the two climbed out from the creator they noticed that all around they were being closed in on by reporters and camara men alike.

"Looks like we have to face an even tougher challenge K.P" Ron joked as Kim looked all round to see there was no way they could leave here without being stopped by the press.

"So I guess we got to answer some questions together then Ron huh?" Kim asked as Ron just continued to smile.

"I have an idea Kp"

With that Ron scooped Kim up into his arms, much to Kim's surprise and looked into the sky.

His World Zebrahead 

"Don't forget K.P I still have Mystical Dragon Power, one of those perks include…" With that Ron became ingulfed in energy again only this time the energy instead of blue the energy was white fire like energy with the tips being black. "…The power of flight…a booyah!"

C'mon light the fuse,  
Now he's rocking and he's ready to go,  
Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow,

With that Ron took to the air at incredible speed, which at first took all the air out of Kim's lungs from she gripped tigher onto Ron.

The reporters looked up and followed with disbelief as Ron flew up high with Kim in his arms.

"This is Gail Weathers reporting from Middleton at least what is left of it, no one knows what has really happened but I'm standing here now watching Kim Possible and her side-kick fly into the air, I can't quite describe it folks"

He's got the dope sounds pumping on the stereo,  
He acts fast, putting on a show,

C'mon now get yourself together there's no time to rest,  
And if you put the time in, he'll put ya to the test,  
He's like a running man, in his world, war is less,  
And if you wanna test him, best bring your best,  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best.

Ron and Kim continued to blast through the sky at intense speed, Kim gripped as hard sa she could onto Ron hoping she would not fall but she some how knew he would not let her fall.

_In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong,  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book,  
In this world (his world!)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, this world's every step, meets the rest._

The world had heard news of this event and now after hearing that Ron and Kim were flying in the night sky caused the people to rush from their homes at the chance of seeing Kim and Ron fly over head.

In this world (his world!)  
Where one is all,  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall,  
In this world (his world!)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, this world's every step, meets the rest.

The two looked ahead to see they were heading towards New York and they were welcomed by applause as the citizans rushed to the street to cheer the heroes fly over head.

One was the American Dragon Jake long, as he, his Grandfather and friends as they stood on the rooftop of Jakes Granfathers shop and watched as the mystical Draogn powered Ron Stoppable with his Girlfriend in his arms fly by.

_Running him back again, well what'd ya' expect,  
Coming on and reach it out of ten, got a real rough track,  
Flying out of her memory, he slaps on his shoes,  
He's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news_

Kim and Ron were dashing imbetween buildings at speeds only made by certain jets, Kim breathing faster and fster with excitement as the air would quickly fill her lungs.

Intergalactic continental champ, running feets,  
Hyperactive instrumental with, pulling strings,  
He's the one who understands, when the tides will swing,  
So he's breaking down doors, never following,

The two were flying at such a great pace tht they found themselves missiling towards the island of Hawai where they were greeted with the waves of their old friends Lilo and Stich who had also heard all about what had happened and jumba had detected them coming on his ship.

Come on and suck yourself up, cause it's time to play,  
Bouncing with beats and the vibes, cause they're here to stay,  
Come on and with the only member gone, now ripping the day,  
Blowing up, coming back, it'll blow you away,  
Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll,  
And now it's time to get away when they take their hold,

As the two left the tropicl island they found themselves passing a cruise ship where a familiar little girl had just lost her balloon, as she was crying her mother insited "I know you liked that balloon honey but Kim Possible isn't going to appear out of nowhere and save your balloon again like last year."

Moments later Ron and Kim flew down with the girls balloon and Kim passed it over and after a pat on the head flew off into the distant, while all the mother could do was stare in disbelief.

And the only way to break free is to break the mold,  
You can't stop now,  
Lock and load,  
Don't you stop now,  
Come on and rock and roll,

Moments later and Kim and Ron heard the sound of jet follow up behind them, as they looked behind them they saw Shego catch upto them in the Steel Dragon Ex fighter with a grin on her face.

She opened the hatch to receive a high five from Kim but before Ron could offer one Shego grabbed his head and planted the best kiss she could before losing control of the plane which caused them to separate.

All Shego could do was stare with her mouth a jar as to what she just witnessed. Only to see Shego wink back at her as if to say "take that Kim"

Kim looked to Ron nd saw a huge blush on his face, when Ron noticed Kim's glaring he simply said. "Relax…you're a better kisser then that"

Kim simply laughed at the statement.

_I__n this world (his world!) (Gotta make your own way)  
Where I feel strong,  
In this world (his world!) (Life is just a game you play)  
Life's an open book,  
In this world (his world!) (Running just to get away)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, the world's every step, meets the rest._

In this world (his world!) (Gotta make your own way)  
Where one is all,  
In this world (his world!) (Their isn't any get away)  
Never fear the fall,  
In this world (his world!) (Running just to get away)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, the world's every step, meets the rest.

Shego continued to fly along side Kim and Ron as they passed over over countries at super sonic speeds until they came back to the Tri-City.

C'mon light the fuse,  
Now he's rocking and he's ready to go,  
Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow, (Ready to blow)  
(Where one is all)  
Intergalactic continental champ, running feets,  
Hyperactive instrumental with, pulling strings, (With it all)  
Never fear the fall,

Construction had already begun to repair middleton as people began to clean the reckage until they saw their local Heroes flying in, all activity stopped as they broke into applause, their city may have been ruined but no lives were lost and what was lost could easily be replaced, it was the fact that these two took it upon themselves to save what was left of middleton and the world that encouraged the applause, their heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

After passing through Middleton Kim looked up at her Boyfriend, her soul mate and her hero, before Kim, Ron and Shego flew off into the distance and split into two separate directions. To continue their lives, would they ever meet again? They didn't know. But all they did know was that the Universe had been returned to perfect balance and now it was time to keep it that way. For as long as they could.

And the only way to break free is to break the mold,  
You can't stop now,  
Lock and load,  
Don't you stop now,  
Come on and Rock and roll.

**THE END**


End file.
